Yogen no Ko
by Taiga-zen
Summary: ¿Somos dueños de nuestro destino?, la profecía había sido dictada: el niño responsable de traer la gran revolución resultado que decidirá el destino de todos, el Kyūbi dividido y sellado, la mitad Yin en una niña y la mitad Yang en un niño mismo que esta destinado a ser aquel que cambie al mundo y juegue con los Bijū. M más vale prevenir que lamentar. Mi primer Fic denle un chance.
1. Prologo

**Lo prometido es deuda, por fin tuve el tiempo para ponerme a transcribir de mi libreta a mi computadora, este es mi primer Fic por lo que pido algo de tiempo para poder ir mejorando, esta historia ya tiene un tiempo que la empecé a escribir en una de mis libretas, dicen que escribir es sano para la mente y por eso heme aquí, ¡Me emociona al fin comenzar a publicarla! ¡YAHOOO! ¡Disfruten! :D**

 **Renuncia de Derechos: Naruto así como todo elemento o carácter utilizado en este Fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de su respectivo creador Kishimoto Masashi.  
(El mundo es cruel :´C)**

Personaje hablando –Hmmm-  
Personaje pensando –(Hmmm)-  
 _Bijū/Invocación hablando – **Hmmm-  
** Bijū/Invocación pensando – **(Hmmm)** -_

Prologo

Todo pintaba para que fuera una noche tranquila del diez de Octubre, pero termino siendo una noche de pesadilla en la que el Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato alias Kiiroi no Senko había hecho frente a un extraño sujeto enmascarado que había extraído al Kyūbi no Yōko de su esposa y jinchūriki Uzumaki Kushina. Habiendo aprovechado el momento posterior a que la pelirroja terminara de dar a luz y todos estuvieran con la guardia baja, asesinando a las que asistieron a la joven pareja en el alumbramiento de su retoño, habiéndolo utilizado para traer el caos y casi destruir su aldea Konoha.

Lo bueno era que él no era un genio por nada, ya había previsto esta y una infinidad más de situaciones parecidas en los diez meses de embarazo de su esposa y tenía todo preparado para sabotear los planes de todo aquel que intentara algo en contra de su familia y aldea. Mismos planes que se iban a la basura en este mismo momento, una mínima distracción de parte del rubio, el sujeto enmascarado aprovecho para absorberlo y expulsarlo en las afueras de su aldea, seguido de un breve combate que termino en el momento que el Hokage le hubo cercenado un brazo, dándose cuenta al prestarle atención a la herida del enemigo en vez de sangrar le brotaba algo similar a sábila de árbol.

-Volveré y el Kyūbi será mío…- Fue la advertencia del enmascarado antes de comenzar a ser absorbido por un vórtice -lo juro- Fue su juramento antes de terminar de ser absorbido por el vórtice que se formaba desde su ojo, desapareciendo de la vista del rubio.

Ahora centraba toda su atención en el Kyūbi que salía del control del enmascarado volviéndose loco y pasando a arrasar con todo lo que estuviera a su paso, sabiendo que era hora de enfrentar a la bestia pasando a realizar un Shunshin no Justu (Jutsu del Cuerpo Destellante) que lo transporto a su cabeza en el monte Hokage, ya una vez en su monumento en el monte vio el estrago que dejaba la bestia tras su paso en la aldea, en ese momento se había percatado de la presencia del rubio, mirándolo con esos ojos rojos que la bestia poseía.

-Así que… ¿ya te diste cuenta que aquí estoy?- Hablaba mientras el bijū centraba toda su atención sobre él. Minato vestía el uniforme Jonin estándar que consistía en una camisa azul marino de manga larga con unos pantalones del mismo color a juego, talones vendados y botas shinobi azul marino, sobre la camisa llevaba el chaleco táctico de Konoha, sobre todo esto una gabardina blanca con detalles de flamas en los bordes de las mangas de la gabardina y parte trasera inferior y con el kanji de Yondaime Hokage en la espalda de la misma. De cabellera espinosa rubia, con patillas medianas y ojos azules con su protector frontal en la frente, esta era su apariencia. El zorro era inmenso debía de ser aún más grande cuando estaba en dos patas, de un pelaje color rojo-anaranjado, sus ojos rojos que podían ser fácilmente más grandes que la altura de un ser humano plenamente desarrollado, con patas delanteras que emulaban perfectamente las manos de un ser humano.

De un momento a otro el kitsune alzaba sus nueve colas comenzando a formar una esfera de chakra de color negruzco, para a continuación comenzar a comprimirla, acto seguido abrió su hocico pasando a tragarla comenzando a masticarla y enseguida escupir en forma de un poderoso cañón de chakra en cuestión de segundos le costó preparar el brutal ataque, que nunca llego a su objetivo ya que que el rubio había hecho sellos de manos a una absurda velocidad abriendo un portal tiempo-espacio frente a él y el monte Hokage que llevo al ataque a otra zona alejada de la aldea, habiendo segundos después una explosión que hizo el día durante noche misma.

–Ya había olvidado lo absurdamente peligrosa que es la Bijū-dama que ustedes pueden hacer- Comentaba el rubio, pasando a morder su pulgar y volver a realizar sellos de mano –¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Justu de Invocación)- Exclamo al chocar su palma en el suelo, tras esto habiendo una gran explosión de humo apareciendo un sapo gigante, vestido con una gabardina azul marino con bordes blancos y una katana tras del lomo y con una pipa en el hocico, de un color entre rojo-rosado y unos ojos amarillos –Gamabunta necesito tu ayuda- Informo el Hokage al jefe sapo.

-¿Kyūbi?- Indago el sapo al ver de quien se trataba –Puedo irme haciendo una idea de lo que necesitas Minato- Comentaba el anfibio.

-Solo necesito unos minutos en lo que concentro algo de chakra para transportarme hacia donde esta Kushina- Informaba –Una vez que vuelva con ella utilizara sus cadenas de chakra y someterá al Kyūbi, solo necesito que lo entretengas por unos minutos, te lo encargo- Fue el encargo del rubio al anfibio.

-Muy bien Minato, solo porque eres tú y porque sé que se puede confiar en ti- Comentaba el anfibio. En esos mismos momentos el rubio pasaba a tele-transportarse hacia donde se encontraba su pelirroja esposa y preparar las cosas para lo que tenía pensado realizar, dejando al gran jefe sapo a cargo de distraer al kitsune.

En estos momentos lo tenía por fin todo controlado y listo, finalmente habían logrado contener al Kyūbi con la ayuda de Gamabunta quien había entretenido al Kitsune y de Kushina que al volver en brazos de Minato con sus cadenas de chakra logro someterlo de nueva cuenta, tal como lo había planeado. Lo que el rubio nunca tuvo contemplado dentro de sus planes de sabotaje fue el verse obligado a tener que sellar al bijū dentro de su hijo recién nacido Naruto. Él hubiera preferido infinidad de veces sellarlo en sí mismo y llevárselo con él al otro mundo, pero no podía quitarle el balance al mundo por ende se encontraba ante aquella difícil situación.

Arrojo kunai a diferentes direcciones seguidamente prosiguió realizar sellos de manos, acto seguido apareció un campo-escudo formando una especie de octágono en el cual las probabilidades de escape del Kyūbi se veían reducidas a cero. Reunió todo el chakra que le fue posible y paso a invocar dos Kage Bunshin (Clones de Sombra), rodeándole al primero que fuera por todos los rollos que tenía disponibles y al segundo que fuera por quien estaba pensando en esos momentos, los bunshin ni tardos ni perezosos empezaron a llevar a cabo el plan que tenía en mente el original. A los pocos minutos reapareció el bunshin al que había encomendado ir por todos los pergaminos que tuviera a disposición y junto con otros tres bunshin que invoco puso en marcha una parte de su plan, en quince minutos ya casi tenía terminado lo que había planeado el rubio, cuando apareció el segundo bunshin trayendo consigo un pequeño bulto envuelto en sabanas rosadas, se separó del grupo de bunshin y fue con el recién llegado, recibió el bulto y acto seguido el mismo exploto traspasando todo el conocimiento obtenido en el hospital al original.

-¿Con que Namikaze Naruko?- Miraba a la bebe rubia en sus brazos, que dormía tranquilamente como si lo conociera de toda su vida –Descuida vivirás con mi esposa e hijo ya verás que te gustara- Decía sonriéndole -Ahora que te veo detenidamente te pareces a mi hijo, me recuerda a como nos parecemos Minako y yo- Comentaba ante tan asombrosa semejanza entre ambos y no era para menos pues él y ella se parecían demasiado, bueno por algo eran familiares lejanos, pero familiares.

Internamente estaba destrozado, cuando el clon exploto traspasándole toda la información que había obtenido en su viaje al hospital, le revelo que su prima lejana Minako había muerto tras dar a luz a la bebe que cargaba en sus brazos en esos momentos, deposito a Naruko junto a Naruto en una cuna que había invocado algún clon, los clones habían llevado a cabo hasta la última parte de su plan, acto seguido explotaron algunos bunshin traspasando la información de que ya habían terminado con lo planeado solo quedando dos para lo que venía a continuación.

Encaminándose hacia Kushina quien estaba profundamente en la inconciencia ajena a lo que pasaba en el exterior, vestida con una blusa color grisácea y una falda verde oscuro y unas botas shinobi azules, su cabello rojo que siempre la había hecho resalar junto con sus ojos violetas o grisáceos extrañamente combinados que en este momento tenía cerrados de piel blanca, esa Uzumaki Kushina. Minato preparándose para su despedida fue hacia ella agachándose comenzando a abrazarla –Sé que ya sabes cuánto te amo… siempre lo te he amado desde el día en que entraste al salón de clases en la academia… perdóname… por no poder estar más a tu lado y criar a los bebes contigo… los amo a los tres… siempre lo hare- Comentaba besándola, sabiendo a sobremanera que para lo que estaba a punto de hacer no había marcha atrás, se consolaba sabiendo que lo hacía por el bien de ellos y de la aldea, lejos estaba de saber que involucraba algo mucho más grande de lo que podía imaginar, la recostó de nueva cuenta y encaminándose hacia Naruto y Naruko quienes dormían tranquilamente ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor en la cuna en que los había dejado.

Una vez con ellos en brazos mientras los arrullaba no pudo evitar empezar a llorar  
-Perdónenme por favor… Naruto no tengo el derecho a ser llamado Otōsan… obedezcan siempre a Kushina-kaa-chan y a sus sensei… no los culparía si ambos crecen odiándome… yo mismo me estoy odiando en este momento… por favor perdónenme por lo que voy a hacer Naruto… Naruko…- Pedía con lágrimas en los ojos a los bebes, pasando a depositar a ambos en la cuna. Comenzaba a realizar el sello del Hakke no Fūin Shiki (sello de ocho pentagramas) en los vientres de Naruto y Naruko, una vez termino lo anterior prosiguió a realizar sellos de mano terminando en una sonora palmada seguido rezo -Shiki Fūin- tras decir esto sintió como lo abandonaba una considerable cantidad de chakra junto con su aliento… el Shinigami había aparecido.

- **Dime, ¿a quién debo sellar?, Mortal** \- Pregunto/Exigió saber el Shinigami con voz de ultra-tumba.

-Al Kyūbi no Yōko… quiero que selles la mitad Yin dentro de la pequeña… y la mitad Yang dentro del pequeño-Respondió/Pidió entrecortadamente –(Por todo lo que ha pasado esta noche ya casi me he encuentro casi en mi límite)- Deducía en su mente –(Solo un poco más ya casi termino…)- El rubio hacia un sobreesfuerzo por no perder la conciencia.

- **Muy bien… pero debes saber que me cobrare tu vida** \- Advirtió el Shinigami prosiguiendo a invocar su guadaña.

-Soy muy consciente de ello…- Le contesto.

Así el Shinigami pasó a dividir al Kyūbi con un solo tajo de su guadaña separando al kitsune en mitades de chakra, Yin y Yang, la única diferencia entre ambas entidades era que la mitad Yin era más pequeña, en cambio la mitad Yang era exactamente igual que el original solo se notaba que había perdido un poco de altura debido a la división, estas dos pasaron a entrar en Naruko y Naruto respectivamente, acto seguido el rubio poso ambas manos sobre el vientre de ambos recitando -Hakke no Fūin Shiki- una vez terminado el procedimiento dio la orden a los bunshin que cada uno tomara a un bebe y lo depositaran al lado de la inconsciente pelirroja, una vez hecho esto ambos bunshin estallaron señal clara de que el Shinigami había tomado su alma.

-(Los amo Kushina-chan, Naruko-chan y Naruto, siempre lo hare… hasta luego)- Fue el fugaz pensamiento de Minato mientras sonreía antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Todo se apagó, todo se volvió frio y oscuridad para él, por una parte se lamentaba de no haber podido ser padre, se sentía frustrado al saber que justo en el momento en que se volvía uno se lo arrebataban de un momento para otro, de haber dejado a su esposa con la carga para ella sola, no poder formar parte de la vida de los dos, cómo había destruido las vidas de Naruto y Naruko al convertirlos en jinchūriki pocas horas después del nacimiento de ambos. Él sabía que debía alejar al Kyūbi de ese sujeto enmascarado que lo buscaba y que no lo buscaba para algo bueno, que algo grande se aproximaba al mundo y que ese sujeto estaba involucrado, creyendo en última instancia que su hijo seria el niño de la profecía de la cual le había hablado su sensei hace algunos años. También estaba tranquilo sabiendo que los tres estarían seguros bajo la protección del Sandaime y los demás. Se esforzó en cambiar el pensamiento no quería convertirse en un espíritu negativo corrompido por esa clase de pensamientos. Yéndose de esta vida con una sonrisa al saber que ellos estarían bien. Ignorando el hecho de que el Shinigami sonreía tras haberse llevado su alma. Llegaba a la escena el Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen vistiendo su traje de combate que consistía en un traje tradicional shinobi negro con mallera debajo de este, con sandalias en vez de botas y su protector frontal unido a lo que parecía una especie de casco samurái, de piel ligeramente morena. Al llegar lo primero que diviso fue a la pelirroja Uzumaki y al lado de ella dos bebes rubios, lo siguiente que diviso fue el cuerpo sin vida de Minato, ordeno que Kushina y ambos bebes fuera llevados al hospital con urgencia y que fueran revisados por Tsunade misma.

 _Oficina del Hokage  
_ _  
_Podemos ver a Sarutobi en su oficina tras nuevamente haber retomado su puesto como Hokage posteriormente a la muerte del Yondaime, misma que estaba en estos momentos abarrotada de Jōnin exigiendo saber que había sido del Yondaime Hokage.

-Minato sacrificó su vida por la aldea sellando al Kyūbi dentro de sí mismo- Hablo Sarutobi respondiendo la pregunta que todos le estaban haciendo, dejando impotentes a todos en la oficina ante tal devastadora noticia. Nadie hablo durante los siguientes minutos en señal clara de respeto a la memoria de su Hokage.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Kushina-san?- Después de unos cinco minutos de respetuoso silencio, un joven lo rompió preguntando, de cabellera plateada con una máscara que ocultaba la parte inferior de su rostro desde su cuello al puente de la nariz y con su protector frontal tapando su ojo izquierdo y dejando solo un ojo oscuro le quedara visible pudiendo uno confundirlo como alguien flojo o de apariencia dormida solo por verle el mismo, vistiendo un traje AMBU que consistía de una camisa sin mangas negra ceñida al cuerpo, un chaleco protector gris, pantalón negro y botas de combate igualmente negras, con unos guantes que cubrían todo el antebrazo nuevamente negros, poseía el tatuaje AMBU en el brazo izquierdo que era una especie de flama roja, con una segunda máscara que emulaba la cara de un perro colgando al lado de su rostro.

-Se encuentra estable y va mejorando, según el último reporte de Tsunade- Contesto Sarutobi al peli-plata y aliviando su preocupación al saber que la Namekuji-Hime, Senju Tsunade se encontraba haciéndose cargo de la esposa de su ahora difunto sensei –Inu te encargo la vigilancia sobre ella en lo que está en el hospital- Ordeno Sarutobi al ANBU, obteniendo un ''hai'', seguidamente el joven desaparecía de la oficina en un Shunshin no Jutsu.  
Unos momentos después sonó una leve explosión apareciendo tras esta aparecía un sapo mensajero sobre el escritorio del Sandaime, quien pensaba se trataba del Gama Sennin Jiraiya uno de sus alumnos, termino ordenando que todos se retiraran de su oficina para permitirle leer el mensaje de su alumno, orden que todos acataron.

-(Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?...)- Fue la pregunta que se hacía a sí mismo el viejo Sandaime -(Bueno Minato no era un genio por nada)- Fue su obvia respuesta a su propia pregunta, lo que el sapo mensajero llevaba no era un mensaje de su alumno Jiraiya sino de Minato. Procedió a abrirlo y de repente todo en su oficina se ilumino, busco con la mirada hasta que vio a alguien que hace unas horas pensaba que no volvería a ver en lo que le quedaba de vida, se trataba de Minato quien lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me alegro de verlo, Sandaime- Hablo sacando a su antecesor del asombro al volver a verle –Déjeme informarlo…como usted vera este rollo contiene un poco de mi chakra y lo que quiero es hablar con usted- Informo y solicito.

-¿De que deseas hablar Minato?- Pregunto el viejo, esperando a que el rubio frente a él le explicara sobre que asuntos deseaba hablar con él.

-Usted ha de creer que me selle el Kyūbi a mí mismo, ¿no es así?- Comento el rubio ganando un asentamiento de cabeza de parte del Sandaime –Pues me veo en la necesidad de corregir su creer Sandaime, vera donde en verdad selle la mitad Yang del Kyūbi en mi hijo Naruto y la mitad Yin en la hija de mi prima Minako, Naruko- Hablo el rubio con pesar en su voz, dejando a Sarutobi impactado ante tal decisión de sellar al demonio en su propio hijo y en la hija de su prima lejana -No podía volver a sellarlo en Kushina… estaba demasiado exhausta, dio a luz, tuvo que soportar la presión que ejercía el Kyūbi por salir, la extracción del mismo y lucho a mi lado contra el mismo… termino por encadenarlo dándome el tiempo necesario para tener todo listo para mi plan, de no ser por ella no estaríamos teniendo esta ´´conversación'' ahora mismo - Terminaba de explicar sus razones el Yondaime Hokage haciendo comillas con las manos al pronunciar conversación-… Su esposa me dijo que es por eso que las mujeres dan a luz, los hombres no podríamos nunca manejar semejante dolor… que yo soy el Yondaime Hokage que debía actuar como tal…- Agrego tras recordar cómo no le permitió ver a su hijo tan pronto como había nacido y el regaño que le propino al intentar ser el primero en verlo.

-Biwako era una mujer muy seria y firme, no admitía contradicciones o interrupciones a sus órdenes… solo quería lo mejor para la aldea y los demás- Comento Sarutobi triste sobre su esposa fallecida durante el incidente de esa noche.

Pasaron cinco minutos de silencio por respeto a la memoria de la mujer, antes de que el rubio volviera a tomar la palabra –Dentro de este pergamino se encuentran sellados otros pergaminos azules, cada uno con un nombre escrito, entréguelo al respectivo nombrado en cada uno… también hay un pergamino rojo ese pertenece a Kushina ella sabrá qué hacer con él, por favor entrégueselo y hágalo en el mejor de los secretos- Finalizo su explicación, seguidamente prosiguió a volver a hablar – Habría sido un pesar para mí el no haber podido lidiar con esta situación hasta el final, pero…- Realizo una pequeña pausa -¡Proteger Konoha con la vida!...- Exclamaba dando paso a inhalar algo de aire- ¡ES EL DEBER DE UN HOKAGE!- Bramo orgulloso esto último el rubio, para volver a retomar la palabra –Mi última voluntad es que proteja a los tres… que Naruto y Naruko sean vistos como héroes por la aldea … quiero que tengan una vida de lo más feliz que sea posible- Finalizo su última petición -Antes de finalizar definitivamente con esta plática hay una última cosa que quisiera hablar con usted, este asunto me tiene así desde que termine de lucha contra ese sujeto enmascarado que libero al Kyūbi y trajo el caos a Konoha esta noche- Comento empezando a hablarle de sus sospechas y deducciones que se había planteado en sus últimas horas de vida con respecto el ya mencionado sujeto y las posibilidades de que volviera aparecer en un futuro, exhortando a Sarutobi a que los bebes debían ser entrenados para sabotear cualquier plan de ese sujeto o cualquier otro que apareciera en un futuro cercano – A veces uno tiene que pensar en algo más que en su seguridad… a veces se tiene que pensar en el bien común… yo pienso que ese es el deber tanto de un padre, como el de un shinobi/kunoichi, como el de un Hokage… dígales que los amo…- Fueron sus últimas palabras con una sonrisa antes de desvanecerse, dejando al viejo Hokage de regreso en su oficina.

-Te lo juro Minato… los protegeré como si se tratara de mis propios nietos, no importa que, quien o quienes estén de por medio, yo los cuidare- Era el juramento que hacia Sarutobi al rubio, con lágrimas en los ojos.

El Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato había sacrificado su vida por sus seres queridos, por su aldea, por sus ideales, por preservar la Hi no Ishi (Voluntad de Fuego) en los corazones de los que había salvado, sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto hasta el final, esperando que su hijo Naruto y en su sobrina Naruko heredaran su voluntad. Creyendo en que ambos lograrían controlar ambas mitades del Kyūbi. Como cualquier otro padre él creía que sus hijos estaban destinados a realizar grandes cosas, a llegar lejos en la vida, a hacer algo que definiera el rumbo del mundo para bien. Creyendo en todo lo anterior entrego su vida por ambos, así yéndose con una sonrisa de esta vida.

 **Y bueno aquí termina el prólogo de esta historia, la verdad es que está algo cambiado en aspectos mínimos (solo cambio la narrativa y agregue las descripciones de las vestimentas de algunos personajes), espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo o ¿debería decir transcribiéndolo? y les despierte la curiosidad, ¿Les gusto? ¿Cómo sienten mi narrativa? ¿Sienten que le falta algo?, si es así les pido háganme lo saber, espero sus opiniones, en fin críticas a todo porque sin ellas no se puede mejorar. Una vez terminado este prólogo me pondré a transcribir el capítulo 1, por mi parte eso es todo, se despide de ustedes Taiga-zen.**


	2. Charlas y planes sobre el futuro

**Heme aquí nuevamente trayendo el primer capítulo formal de esta idea que se forma en mi cabeza, no había podido publicar debido a que me cortaron el Internet, me alegra y espero hayan disfrutado del prólogo. Por cierto revisando el prólogo observe que tenía muy ligeros errores por ello lo edite y lo volví a subir.**

 **Me lleno de alegría volver y ver que tenía cuatro review (El autor empieza a derramar lágrimas de felicidad) y quiero dar las gracias a todos los que dejaron review, agregaron el fic a favoritos y están en siguiendo, a todos ustedes muchas gracias.**

 **Zafir09: Muchas gracias y me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado. Ya verás la evolución del par de rubios en capítulos futuros.**

 **Microsoft exchance: Muchas gracias me satisface que guste la historia. Seamos amigos, pensamos igual, pero para gustos colores y se respeta, pues la pareja es sorpresa.**

 **Mrcocomanx: Muchas gracias y me complace que prestaras atención al detalle. Si yo también espero que seamos amigos.**

 **Notemix Doragon: Me alegra que te haya gustado y en cuanto al harem lo tomare en cuenta, pero la verdad pienso guardarlo para algún futuro Fic, pues la idea es algo con lo que me gustaría experimentar.**

 **Les dedico este capítulo al ser ustedes cuatro mis primeros review que lo disfruten.**

 **Renuncia de Derechos: Naruto así como todo carácter o elemento utilizado en este Fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de su respectivo creador Kishimoto Masashi.  
(El mundo es cruel :´C)**

Personaje hablando –Hmmmm-

Personaje pensando –(Hmmmm)-

Biju/Invocación hablando – **Hmmmm** -

Biju/Invocación pensando – **(Hmmmm)** -

 **Capítulo 1: Charlas y planes sobre el futuro.**

 _Konoha dos días tras el ataque del Kyūbi_

Actualmente se llevaba a cabo el funeral del Yondaime Hokage, todos iban vestidos con sus trajes fúnebres que consistían en una camisa de manga larga negra junto con unos pantalones igualmente negros y las botas shinobi en caso de los varones. En el caso de las féminas era una blusa de manga larga igualmente negra, en vez de pantalón era una falda negra, junto con la botas shinobi. De ahí en fuera se podía usar la banda o no según el criterio del individuo.

Era un día lluvioso, tanto que parecía que el cielo en verdad llorara la muerte de Namikaze Minato, todos seguían destrozados por la muerte del Yondaime, nadie tenía las palabras exactas para expresar lo que se sentía la ausencia del rubio, paso un largo rato de silencio, hasta que Sarutobi pasó al frente a hablar.

-Minato no fue un genio por nada… eso ya todos lo saben y a nadie le cabe duda de ello… él fue el genio entre genios que solo se ve una vez por generación… dentro de las cosas de las que me llego a hablar poco tiempo después de que le entregara el título de Hokage fue que habría sido un gran pesar para él, el no haber podido lidiar como la situación que se vivió hace dos días atrás hasta el final- Realizo una pausa -¡PROTEGER KONOHA CON LA VIDA! ¡ES EL DEBER DE UN HOKAGE!, me había dicho eso mismo bramando orgulloso, dentro de otras cosas igualmente me había hablado fue, que hay veces en las que uno tiene que pensar más que en su propia seguridad…hay veces en que uno tiene que pensar en el bien común- Realizo otra pausa – Él pensaba que eso era tanto el deber de un padre, como el de un shinobi o una kunoichi, como el de un Hokage- Continuaba su discurso, a partir de este punto ya nadie podía aguantaba más las lágrimas que empezaban a fluir por los ojos de todo aquel que estaba presente en el funeral –Yo creo en lo siguiente, no son nuestras habilidades, ni nuestros clanes, ni nada por el estilo lo que demuestra lo que somos, son nuestras decisiones las que en verdad lo hacen, él fue el tipo de persona que no se ve muy seguido ya en este mundo… el tipo de persona que se perfecciona hasta el punto en que todos ustedes lo vieron, descansa en paz Minato… que tu Hi no Ishio sea heredada por la nueva generación- Concluía su discurso Sarutobi con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar su última platica con el rubio.

El resto del funeral paso normal, todos pasaron a depositar le ramos de flores a la tumba del rubio y darle el último adiós, tras finalizado esto los más allegados a Minato pasaron a continuar con el funeral a otro lugar. Los cuales le daban sus condolencias a Kushina al saber algunos pocos que ellos se habían casado en secreto y que estaban aguardando un poco más el momento oportuno para revelarle a la aldea sobre su relación. La Uzumaki estaba internamente lacerada, se echaba la culpa así misma por la condición como jinchuriki de ambos rubios, durante esos días y los siguientes por venir se la había pasado culpándose de haber perdido la conciencia y por ende permitir que Minato sellara al Kyūbi dentro de Naruto y Naruko. Con respecto a Minato sentía diversos pensamientos en el fondo sabía que él había hecho lo correcto puesto que ella estaba viva, podría ver a los rubios crecer, estar con ellos en los momentos importantes dentro de sus vidas y formar parte de la misma, cosa que ella le agradecía. Pero otra parte ella quería revivirlo para volverlo a matar por el simple hecho lo que había hecho con los bebes.

 _Konoha una semana después del funeral del Yondaime Hokage_

Era un día atareado en Konoha tras que se empezara la reconstrucción posterior al ataque del Kyūbi, el papeleo estaba en su cenit, ya habían pasado nueve días desde que había retomado su cargo como Hokage y ya había olvidado como odiaba a su más grande enemigo de todos los tiempos… el papeleo, en este momento terminaba de firmar una pila de casi metro y medio de alto de puros documentos, entre los que se había aprobado la reconstrucción de edificios, locales, casas, etc. Destruidos o dañados durante el ataque del Kyūbi, viendo el reloj en la pared decidiendo que aprovecharía el descanso posterior a su hora del almuerzo para ir a visitar a la Uzumaki para hablar con ella. En estos momentos iba caminando tranquilamente por la calles de la aldea, viendo como en esos momentos todos sentían solidaridad los unos por los otros ayudando a reconstruir casas, edificios, establecimientos.

Y bueno se preguntaran porque el Sandaime tenía que ir a realizar una visita a una casa y no al revés, que la pelirroja fuera a su oficina, porque Tsunade le había sugerido ''amablemente'' que no la hiciera realizar extenuantes caminatas por la aldea, debido al estado por el que acababa de salir y del cual todavía estaba recuperándose más aparte que estaba en maternidad y no podía dejar a los bebes. Sugiriéndole que a él le haría mucho mejor salir a caminar en lugar de pasársela sin hacer gran cosa que no fuera otra más que firmar papeles y fumar su tabaco, que no fuera un anciano senil y que fuera el mismo a casa de Kushina o le arrancaría la barba… y pues con una sugerencia así de amable hasta dan ganas de hacer ejercicio ¿o no?.

 _Casa de Uzumaki Kushina_

Luego de un par de minutos por fin llegaba y por lo que se observaba era una casa pequeña cerca de un edificio de apartamentos, toco la puerta y espero unos segundos, cuando abrieron la puerta se extrañó al ver a Shizune en vez de a Kushina. De cabello azabache, ojos oscuros y piel blanca, vestía un kimono rosa recortado en el área de las rodillas con una faja negra, con unas sandalias.

-Ehh, perdona Shizune-chan debí haberme confundido de casa- Se disculpó el Hokage a lo que la azabache le miro extrañada.

-¿Pero que dice Hokage-sama?- Preguntaba extrañada ante el cometario del Sandaime – Si esta es la casa de Kushina-san- Comentaba con naturalidad la azabache –Pase por favor, justo ahora terminábamos de dormir a los bebes, estábamos a punto de comenzar a almorzar, ¿gusta algo?- Invito a pasar y ofreció.

-Solo un café cargado por favor- Pidió el Sandaime -acabo de terminar de almorzar y decidí venir a algo me atañe y que tiene que ver con Kushina- Explicaba a la azabache.

Entro a la casa y vio lo chica que era esta por el interior, caminaron por la pequeña sala que contaba con tres sillones y una mesita decorándola únicamente hasta que llegaron a la cocina. Kushina tenía una cara de que no aguantaba más, quería empezar a comer su ramen que había mandado a pedir de Ichiraku´s, pero por educación esperaba a Shizune que la había estado ayudando con el cuidado de los bebes y que en este momento volvía.

-Ya regrese Kushina-san, mire quien tocaba la puerta- Anunciaba la azabache tras su regreso a la cocina seguida de Sarutobi, la pelirroja al verle pensó que no podría degustar de su amado ramen.

-Buenos días Kushina, espero no interrumpir tu almuerzo- Saludaba y se disculpaba el Sandaime.

-Noo que va, si me gusta tener mi comida favorita frente a mí solo para poder vislumbrarla- Comento la pelirroja con evidente sarcasmo y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si ese es el problema coman, yo no tengo problema, tener niños es duro, te recuerdo que yo también tengo hijos Kushina- Hablo el Hokage con sabiduría en sus palabras. Una vez dicho esto la azabache y la pelirroja procedieron a degustar su pedido de ramen.

Veinte minutos más tarde se podía ver tanto a la azabache como la pelirroja satisfechas después de haber comido la primera tres platos mientras la segunda en su onceavo plato, ¿Cómo Teuchi había podido cargar tantos?, fácil Kushina es cliente V.I.P. en Ichiraku´s tienen un menú especial solo para ella, además de pergaminos de almacenamiento solo teniendo que poner la olla de ramen sobre el pergamino extendido y en acto se guarda, de ahí es solo llevárselo a su casa. Sarutobi solo se limitaba a tomar de su café cargado que Shizune le había preparado.

-En vista de que ya han terminado, a lo que vengo- Comento mientras sacaba un rollo rojo con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki de entre sus ropas –Vengo a entregarte este rollo que me envió Minato…

-¡¿UN ROLLO DE MINATO?!- Bramo la pelirroja interrumpiendo a Sarutobi al escuchar de parte de quien iba el rollo y arrebatándose lo de las manos al mismo quien ya lo veía venir - ¡¿CUANDO IBAS A ENTREGÁRMELO´TTEBANE?!- Volvió a bramar hecha una furia contra el Hokage.

-¡BUAAAAHHH! ¡BUAAAHHH!- Se escuchaban los llantos de los rubios tras despertase por los gritos de la pelirroja en la cocina.

-Kushina-san, cálmese por favor- Pedía la azabache –Yo iré a calmarlos- Decía mientras se retiraba de la cocina para ir a ver a los rubios, recibiendo las gracias de parte de la pelirroja.

-Tan pronto como todo lo que sucedió hace nueve días hubiera pasado o se hubiera calmado lo suficiente- Contesto el Sandaime con toda la calma del mundo tras la retirada de la azabache, volviendo a lo que estaban hablando –Para estas fechas Iwa ya debe de estar enterada de la muerte de Minato, al igual que el resto de las aldeas… y ¿porque no?, el resto del mundo también- Explicaba –Yo por mi te lo hubiera entregado justo después de haberlo recibido, pero estabas en el hospital y Tsunade me lo prohibió debido a tu estado de salud y porque ella quería que descansaras, además darte el rollo te hubiera exaltado, como claramente acaba de pasar- Finalizaba.

Kushina miro el rollo y procedió a abrirlo, sonrió nostálgicamente al ver que todo estaba clasificado dentro del rollo, armas, dinero, herencia, rollos de jutsu y más rollos. Todo lo que le habían dejado Minato y Minako a Naruto y a Naruko respectivamente. Iba a ser duro criar a dos niños siendo madre soltera, pero se había prometido ser fuerte por los tres.

-¿Qué contiene?- Pregunto Sarutobi con curiosidad.

-Lo que ya debes haber supuesto, ¿Qué más? Armas, dinero, herencia, rollos de jutsu- Respondió la pelirroja como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Seguidamente volvió a sellar el rollo y guardarlo luego le daría un mejor vistazo -¿Cuándo va a volver Jiraiya-sensei? – Pregunto de repente.

-Me puse en contacto con el tan pronto como termino la junta de esa noche y pensé que era de su parte el sapo mensajero que me entrego el rollo que contenía los demás…

-¡¿HABIA MAS ROLLOS´TTEBANE?!- Bramo de nueva cuenta la pelirroja, otra vez interrumpiendo al Sandaime en medio de su explicación. Se volvía a oír el llanto y Shizune volvía a aparecer en la cocina, iba a abrir la boca cuando Kushina se le adelanto –Perdona Shizune-chan- Se disculpaba la pelirroja apenada, mientras la azabache pasaba a retirarse de la cocina nuevamente -¡¿Había más rollos y no me lo dijiste Kuso-Jiji (anciano de mierda)?!- Exclamaba por lo bajo tratando de moderar su voz.

-Como te iba diciendo antes de que me volvieras a interrumpir, solamente recibí uno, el que era para mí- Respondía sereno aun después del insulto –Dentro del mismo rollo estaba ese que era para ti- Decía mientras señalaba el rollo rojo que la pelirroja tenía en manos -Y también los rollos que eran para Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Yamato y todo aquel que fuera de absoluta confianza para Minato- Terminaba de hablar Sarutobi contestando la interrogante de la pelirroja.

-¿Todavía los tienes?- Interrogo la ojivioleta.

-Ya los entregue a los ya nombrados- Contestaba.

-¿No sabes que decían los demás rollos?- Volvió a cuestionar.

-Lo mismo que decía el mío supongo, pero con algún cambio, probablemente el tuyo tiene todo lo que han de decir el de los ya mencionados y el mío también- Contestaba el Sandaime más que seguro de lo que debía contener el rollo de la Uzumaki.

Se formó un silencio el cual Sarutobi aprovecho para seguir bebiendo de su café cargado, Kushina asimilaba toda la conversación, mientras intentaba formular más preguntas que pudiera hacerle al viejo Sandaime.

-Jiraiya vuelve en semana y media, a más tardar dos semanas, esta con uno de sus informantes- Comentaba Sarutobi rompiendo el silencio que se había formado y de paso contestando una pregunta que no había podido contestar por las interrupciones de la pelirroja –Y ahora que lo recuerdo, aquí está el documento que te acredita como la madre adoptiva de Naruko-chan- Comentaba mientras le sacaba los documentos de sus ropas.

-¡Gracias!- Exclamaba feliz al recibir los documentos de adopción.

Como no iba a adoptar a Naruko, si era la hija de una de sus mejores amigas en la aldea. Minako junto con Mikoto fueron las primeras personas en acercársele cuando llego refugiada de Ushiogakure y no conocía a nadie. Aparte de que desde que la vio al recuperar la conciencia se enamoró de ella, proponiéndose adoptarla y pidiéndoselo al Sandaime quien no objeto nada.

-También hay una última cosa de la que me gustaría conversar contigo Kushina- Comentaba con semblante serio –Veras, me alegra como no tienes idea que adoptaras a Naruko-chan antes de que el consejo supiera de quienes es pariente y decidieran utilizarla para… ya sabes que- Explicaba esto último refiriéndose a lo obvio solamente recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de la pelirroja –Solo te pediré que guardes bien esos documentos, las copias que son mías también vienen en esos documentos, nadie debe saber esto aún, solo muy pocos y de confianza saben la verdad y se quedaran callados- Informaba Sarutobi –Si en algún punto de su vida te decides o ves en la necesidad de contarle la verdad, explícale bien las circunstancias que se dieron y tu historia con Minako- Sugería recibiendo nuevamente un asentimiento de la Uzumaki -Bueno si me disculpas paso a retirarme en mi oficina me espera mi némesis y deseo terminar con el antes de que caiga la tarde- Hablo el Hokage con cierto odio al decir la palabra némesis refiriéndose obviamente al mayor enemigo de todo kage… el papeleo, tras esto pasando a retirarse.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde la visita del Sandaime, la pelirroja pensaba que sería otra tarde tranquila hasta que tocaron a la puerta.

-Yo iré Shizune, creo saber de quién se trata- Comentaba la ojivioleta con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro, camino hacia el recibidor. Cuando abrió la puerta su sospecha se confirmó, en el recibidor se encontraba su mejor amiga y rival Uchiha Mikoto, quien iba con su bebe Sasuke.

De cabello largo azabache lacio que le caía un poco más debajo de media espalda, de piel clara, ojos oscuros al igual que todo su clan, iba vestida con una blusa azul marino con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda, símbolo que no se veía por su cabello largo suelto, falda blanca y unas sandalias igual.

-¡Mikoto!- Saludo abrazando a su amiga quien correspondió el gesto con el brazo que le quedaba libre –Pasa adelante estás en tu casa- Invitaba a pasar la pelirroja.

-Hola Shizune-chan- Saludaba la Uchiha una vez dentro de la casa a la azabache.

-Buenas tardes, Mikoto-san- Correspondía el saludo esta última, y así pasaron la tarde con las presentaciones de Naruto y Naruko de parte de Kushina y de Sasuke de parte de Mikoto.

-Así que ella es la hija de Minako- Comentaba la Uchiha al ver a la pequeña rubia –Me alegra que la adoptaras, Kushina- Felicitaba a la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Al caer la noche ambos Uchiha pasaron a retirarse a su hogar.

Había transcurrido ya una semana, en Konoha estaba saliendo el sol, mientras tanto en el cementerio más precisamente frente a la tumba de Namikaze Minato se encontraba un hombre de casi dos metros de alto, peliblanco de cabello espinoso con una cola de caballo que le llegaba a media espalda, dos mechones de cabello caían por ambos lados de su cara enmarcándola, en su banda roja con dos picos se leía el kanji de ´´Aceite´´, vestido con un traje tradicional shinobi gris con mallera debajo del mismo, con un chaleco que le quedaba casi a modo de capa, con dos puntos amarillos a la altura del pecho del mismo y sandalias rojas, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que del Gama Sennin Jiraiya, al parecer ya llevaba largo rato en la tumba de su alumno.

-Bueno Minato no me despido… solo diré hasta luego- Hablo el Sennin –Cuidare de ellos siempre, por lo que tú puedes descansar en paz- Comentaba el peliblanco con tristeza en la voz a la lápida de su alumno, pasando a retirarse del cementerio.

Caminaba a paso tranquilo, no tenía prisa por la cual llegar a su destino estaba seguro que para la hora en la que debían estar en este momento Kushina estaría todavía dormida, no deseaba despertarla y terminar sufriendo la furia de la Akayasha (Rojo Demonio Femenino), pero la verdad era que se moría de la emoción de conocer a sus ahijados, por lo que empezó a idear un plan para evitar morir a manos de la pelirroja.

Escuchaba el sonar del timbre de la puerta insistentemente, cuando ya no pudo tolerarlo más se levantó de mala gana y de igual manera se encamino hacia el recibidor, haría que el bastardo que había interrumpido su sueño deseara nunca haber nacido, estaba abriendo lentamente la puerta y al ver que se trataba de Jiraiya-sensei, comenzaba a estirar el brazo para tomar el mango de su katana que se encontraba en su espalda cuando el Sennin saco a vista de la pelirroja su as bajo la manga.

-¿Qué tal esta?- Preguntaba con curiosidad el peliblanco.

-Mmhhmmho- Contesto la pelirroja en un idioma inentendible, idioma que solo hablaba cuando comía ramen.

-Me alegra- Se expresaba el Sennin al dar por hecho que eso significaba ´´Delicioso'' –Es la primera olla del día, por si no lo sabias- Informaba –Por cierto Teuchi me pidió que te dijera que por favor le devolvieras las ollas anteriores- Informaba a la pelirroja. Había pasado a Ichiraku´s a comprar lo único que podía hacer a Kushina desistir de asesinarlo por haberla despertado, el bendito ramen, minutos más tarde podemos ver a la misma feliz luego de haber desayunado su comida favorita.

-¿Cuándo llego a la aldea?- Pregunto la ojivioleta con curiosidad.

-Llegue durante la madrugada- Contesto.

-Lo esperábamos en el transcurso de esta semana o para principios de la próxima- Comentaba.

-Si… yo también planeaba volver para principios de la próxima, pero cuando Sarutobi-sensei me informo los últimos acontecimientos… no pude evitar apresurarme, por suerte pude reunirme con mi informante antes de la fecha pactada, tan pronto como termino nuestra reunión me encamine de regreso a la aldea tan rápido como me fue posible- Informaba.

-No era necesario, pudo haber realizado su reunión con tranquilidad- Sugirió.

-Se trataba de Minato, siempre lo vi como a un hijo…- Hablaba con tristeza en su voz -Y a ti evidentemente como a mi nuera, me preocupe por ustedes…- Expresaba su forma de verlos haciendo sonreír a la pelirroja -¿Puedo ver a mis ahijados?- Pregunto el peliblanco con una sonrisa en el rostro luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Claro, ya es hora de que despierten y conozcan a su padrino- Contesto la ojivioleta.

Se encaminaron a la habitación de al lado de la suya, Jiraiya pudo ver que había muchas cosas en cajas, de hecho desde que entro a la casa noto que no había muchos muebles que decoraran la casa.

-¿Te vas a mudar Kushina?- Pregunto curioso.

-Si, en dos días voy a cambiarme de casa- Contestaba con tranquilidad, se le veía feliz por cambiarse de residencia.

Llegaron a un cuarto que contenía en una mitad juguetes de niño y en la otra mitad de niña, en medio de todo una cuna con un par de rubios. Kushina al ver que ambos estaban despiertos los levanto en brazos.

-Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan, quiero presentales a alguien- Anunciaba la ojivioleta volteando hacia al Sennin mostrándole ambos rubios –Él es Jiraiya-sensei… es su padrino- Hacia las presentaciones la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su bello rostro. Paso a dejárselos al peliblanco para que los cargara, ambos rubios lo miraban con suma curiosidad, mientras que Naruko lo tomaba de un dedo emulando un saludo de mano, Naruto le jalaba el chaleco, al prestarle atención al rubio no pudo evitar recodar a Minato. Lo único que los diferenciaba era que el primero tenía en ambas mejillas unas marcas de nacimiento que emulaban unos bigotes de gato según su criterio, sino fuera porque sabía que Naruko era hija de Minako hubiera dado por sentado que era hermana de Naruto e hija de Minato. Siguió viéndolos a los ojos a ambos mientras los cargaba en sus manos no sabía que había identificado en esos azules ojos de ambos, pero había algo y no sabía que.

-¡Mira! son tan pequeños que caben en la palma de mi mano hahahahahaha- Estallaba en una carcajada tras su comentario al ver lo pequeños que eran ambos bebes. Tras esto salían al patio trasero, mientras Kushina los cuidaba, luego de estar largo rato observando a los tres se decidió a hablar.

-He de suponer que a estas alturas ya haz de haber visto el mensaje que había para ti en el rollo que Minato te dejo…- Hablo el peliblanco con voz seria, a lo que la pelirroja solo asintió –Tal como decía tu mensaje, Minato me pido que me hiciera cargo del entrenamiento de Naruto, así también del de Naruko- Realizo una pequeña pausa –El entrenamiento comenzara tan pronto cuando cumplan 4 años, tú te encargaras de enseñarles lo básico durante el primer año, cuando cumplan 5 yo empezare a entrenarles- Declaro queriendo dar por terminado el tema.

Dentro de Kushina estaban un mar de pensamientos, claro que lo sabía, Minato le había mostrado todo lo que había sucedido durante esa noche mientras ella estaba perdía en la inconsciencia, el cómo había invocado al Shinigami, dividido el chakra del Kyūbi y sellado el mismo dentro de ambos bebes, de cómo dejo peticiones al Sandaime, a Jiraiya, a Tsunade, a Kakashi, a Yamato y a otros más, esto último no la molestaba, lo que la molestaba es que no hubiera matado al enmascarado, por culpa de ese error se veían en esta situación. Aunque no iba a negar que era algo más que excelente el hecho de que su hijo fuera a ser aprendiz de Jiraiya, el mismo el responsable de haber entrenado a Minato y que su hija fuera a ser aprendiz y entrenada más adelante por Senju Tsunade misma, la mejor kunoichi de la aldea y revolucionaria del Ninjutsu médico, una parte de ella no quería que las cosas se dieran como se estaban dando, por otro lado iban a tener una educación a futuro de la mano de dos de los Densetsu Sannin (Los Tres Legendarios) asegurada en unos años, solo así podrían hacer frente a ese extraño enmascarado o a cualquier otro que apareciera en el futuro. Sin darse cuenta comenzaba a llorar, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el Sannin.

-Descuida, tengo contemplado enseñarles todo lo básico que deberían aprender en la academia de los cuatro hasta los siete años- Informaba tratando de que la pelirroja dejara de llorar –Mi intención es que al entrar en la academia tengan el nivel de un Genin y que cuando sean Genin en verdad tengan el nivel de un Chunin- Terminaba tratando de convencer a la ojivioleta.

-P-p-pero y-yo q-qui-quiero ¡quiero que mis bebes tengan infancia!- Exclamo sollozando mientras abrazaba a los rubios.

-Entraran a la academia a los siete años- Comentaba - Piensa que es para que tengan un buen desarrollo… hay que entrenarlos antes de que entren, así muy probablemente salgan un año antes que sus demás compañeros y obtengan más experiencia de las misiones que realicen- Sugería.

Cuando se puso a pensar detenidamente en todo lo que le acababa de decir Jiraiya todo comenzó a cobrar mayor sentido, en esos tres años de entrenamiento básico, sumado a que lo reafirmaran en la academia garantizaría un aprendizaje aun mayor, la academia seria como comer pastel para ellos y Sasuke… ¡ESTARÍAN AL NIVEL DE UN UCHIHA!, la amistosa rivalidad que Mikoto y ella tenían volvería a nacer, en pocas palabras tendrían el nivel de un Genin al recién entrar a la academia y al ascender a Genin deberían tener casi el de Chunin si no es que ya lo tuvieran… pero algo fallaba y no sabía que.

… y una vez entren en la academia… ¿Cuándo los volvería a entrenar?- Preguntaba la pelirroja al según ella encontrar una pequeña falla en los planes.

-He ahí el punto, se graduaran de la academia que sería uno o ¿porque no? dos años antes que sus demás compañeros, porque verán en ellos la capacidad- Explicaba el Gama Sennin -tu sabes cómo es cuando uno recién se gradúa, no te dan misiones que representen un reto, ese tiempo lo vamos a ocupar para volver a entrenar será como un año ´´sabático´´ en el cual mentalmente hablando subirán a Chunin y pulirán sus habilidades y desarrollaran otras- Continuaba con su explicación dejando a la pelirroja emocionada al saber que sus bebes tenían un futuro brillante por delante –Y antes de finalizar, quiero hacerte saber de una vez. Que no voy a poder centrarme en su entrenamiento…

-¡¿POR QUE NO´TTEBANE?!- Gritaba cuestionando, interrumpiendo la explicación del Sannin y haciendo llorar a los bebes. Momentos después se los miraba ya más tranquilos gracias a la pelirroja.

-Porque tengo que seguir con mi red de informantes- Contestaba –La paz y poder del que goza la aldea se debe en gran parte a eso- Comentaba con sobrada razón el Sennin –Solamente volveré unas dos veces al mes a dejarles un entrenamiento y tú tendrás que hacerte cargo de supervisarlos o en su defecto conseguir a alguien que los supervise ya que te van a volver a asignar misiones una vez que termine tu descanso por maternidad- Informaba sobre sus obligaciones, plan de entrenamiento y como participaría ella dentro del mismo.

Callo al darse cuenta de esto último, era cierto no podía dejar de tomar misiones simplemente porque si, no podía permitir que el consejo supiera de la herencia que habían dejado los dos últimos Namikaze a sus respectivos descendientes, pudiendo quitársela junto con Naruko y no lo permitiría, al menos no esto último. Comenzaba a pensar en quien la podría ayudar hasta que dio con las personas idóneas para cuidar de ambos rubios.

-Se quiénes pueden supervisar el entrenamiento de ambos, cuidarlos y hasta enseñarles una que otra cosa en lo que yo estoy de misión- Decía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Quiénes?- Preguntaba curioso el Sannin.

-¡Oh vamos Jiraiya-sensei!- Exclamaba la pelirroja al darse cuenta que el Sannin no intuía de quienes se trataba –Kakashi, Yamato , Anko-chan y los demás, ¿de quienes más podría estar hablando?, ellos pueden cuidar de Naruto-kun y Naruko-chan, supervisar su entrenamiento y enseñarles un par de cosas- Comentaba feliz de saber quiénes podrían cuidarlos cuando ella no estuviera –Jiraiya-sensei, ¿tú no podrías…

-No- Respondía tajante no dejando a la pelirroja terminar de formular la pregunta más que obvia para el -Además estoy en la búsqueda de la inspiración para mi nueva obra literaria que estoy seguro de que será un Best Seller, será un rotundo éxito puedo sentirlo- Agregaba mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro.

-Bueno…- Comentaba al darse cuenta que no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión -¿Qué tal le fue con Shinobi no Monogatari (La historia de un Shinobi)?- Preguntaba al recordar la anterior obra del Sennin y queriendo iniciar una nueva conversación.

-Fue un fracaso, en la firma de autógrafos me quede sentado esperando a que apareciera gente que quisiera uno, pero nunca llego nadie- Respondía con cascadas en los ojos -¿Cómo es que a Minato y a ti les pudo gustar?- Cuestiono el Sannin.

-La historia, el desarrollo del protagonista, su sueño, el cómo nunca se da por vencido, como lucho siempre por sus ideales y sueños, fueron las cosas que nos gustaron y para nosotros esa es su obra maestra- Respondía con sinceridad –Es el tipo de shinobi que deseo que sea Naruto-kun cuando crezca- Expresaba su deseo –Además recuerde que por el nombre del protagonista de su libro Naruto-kun es Naruto-kun- Agregaba a la crítica del libro la pelirroja.

-Cielos… muchas gracias Kushina, nadie había criticado de esa forma mi libro- Agradecía el Sannin –Siendo sincero, es gracias a ese libro que ahora tengo ahijados- Comentaba.

Siguieron dialogando sobre el futuro entrenamiento de ambos, el peliblanco le explicaba a la pelirroja todo lo que necesitaba que supieran los rubios en el trascurso de los cuatro a los cinco años de edad. Antes de que los tomara como aprendices y comenzara el verdadero entrenamiento para ambos. Así paso el día hasta que terminaron cuando la tarde estaba entrando a la aldea.

-Bueno Kushina, iré a hablar con Sarutobi-sensei de lo mismo que hemos estado hablado tú y yo en estas últimas horas- Informaba el peliblanco listo para retirarse.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en la aldea?- No pudo evitar preguntarle.

-Unos días… lo más seguro es que me esté yendo pasado mañana- Contestaba.

-Puede dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes…- Ofrecía la ojivioleta -Siempre y cuando no llegue ebrio o con una de sus acompañantes-Esto último era más amenaza que condición.

Así él Gama Sennin paso a retirarse de la casa de la Uzumaki, encaminándose hacia la oficina del Hokage, quien lo había estado esperando desde que amaneció en la aldea, hablo de todo lo acontecido durante su reunión con su informante y tras esto de todo lo que había hablado con Kushina.

-Así que, ¿hasta los cinco años los piensas empezar a entrenar tu formalmente?- Preguntaba Sarutobi, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de su alumno, suspirando tras esto -¿No puedes simplemente dejarlos tener una vida tranquila?- Preguntaba – Dejarlos crecer, que entren en la academia y que ahí aprendan todo lo necesario como cualquier niño norma y que en algún momento de su vida ellos te pidan que los entrenes- Sugería tratando de convencer a su alumno de lo que estaban tratando de hacer.

-Sarutobi-sensei, cuando estuve con ambos y los cargue vi a ambos directo a los ojos y pude identificar algo que en ese momento no pude, pero ahora ya sé lo que era- Contesto al Sandaime y explicaba el momento en que los vio a los ojos, deteniéndose queriendo agregar drama a la discusión –Eran los mismos ojos que Minato puso al saber que yo sería quien lo entrenaría, cuando le iba a enseñar un jutsu nuevo, cuando entrenábamos y demás cosas- Compartía sus momentos con su anterior alumno –Se lo que les estoy haciendo, ya sabes que tienen sellado dentro de ellos y quiero enseñarlos a controlarlo y Naruto es muy probablemente el niño de la profecía y quiero enseñarle todo lo que este a mi alcance para volverlo un buen shinobi, además de ser el hijo de aquel a quien llegue a ver como mi propio hijo convirtiéndolos a ambos en mis nietos- Confesaba sus pensamientos.

-Si pero entiende son muy pequeños cuatro años es muy temprano para que aprendan- Trataba de razonar Sarutobi.

-¿Recuerda mi primera novela?- Preguntaba a su sensei, quien se no esperaba una pregunta de ese tipo.

-Sí- Respondía el Hokage tras remembrar en su memoria.

-Kushina me confeso que desea que Naruto sea como el protagonista de mi novela cuando crezca- Hablaba sobre el deseo de la mencionada, conmoviendo a Sarutobi –Eso me alegro como no tiene idea, el que alguien te diga que quiere que su hijo sea como el protagonista de la novela que escribiste y más cuando sabes que ese niño se llama como él y es tu ahijado, es algo totalmente indescriptible- Compartía su experiencia al borde de las lágrimas con su sensei.

Así pasaron cinco años como si se tratara de agua entre las manos, en esos años Sarutobi al querer llevar a cabo una de las peticiones de Minato en la que deseaba que Naruto y Naruko fueran vistos como héroes, revelo que el Yondaime no se había sellado a la bestia dentro de sí mismo y que el par de rubios eran los jinchuriki de las mitades Yin y Yang del Kyūbi. Toda la aldea mal interpreto el contexto de la petición del Yondaime, viendo a ambos como demonios que no deberían de estar en libertad. Solo algunos pocos veía a ambos rubios por lo que en realmente eran, entre ellos estaban: Teuchi-osan y Ayame-nee-chan como les solían decir a los dueños de Ichiraku´s Ramen. Inu y Tenzo un par de AMBU que se empezó a encargar de cuidarlos cuando Kushina tuvo que volver a realizar misiones después de volver a la actividad como kunoichi tras su descanso por periodo de maternidad que se le había brindado, tal y como le había dicho el Sennin. Mikoto y Fugaku que siempre les abrían las puertas de su casa. Sasuke e Itachi con quienes habían trabado fuertes lazos de amistad y rivalidad al menos esto último era cosa entre Naruto y Sasuke, esto fue causado por la interferencia de Kushina y Mikoto quienes deseaban ver renacer su amistosa rivalidad. El Sandaime-jiji a quien los dos veían un abuelo. Tsunade y Shizune, aunque no las conocían, Kushina les había dicho que fue cuando eran muy pequeños, pero que volverían y ya podrían conocerlas mejor. Anko-nee-chan y Yugao quienes fueron alumnas de Kushina, aunque la primera fue la que insistió en ser vista como tal y finalmente Jiraiya su padrino que aunque no lo veían todo el tiempo cuando volvía una cosa era segura la aplicación de un entrenamiento donde los pocos días que estaba se concentraba única y exclusivamente en ellos, esto tan pronto como cumplieron cuatro años mientras era la aplicación del mismo en los terrenos Uzumaki, entre las cosas que empezaron a ver fueron sellos de manos, moldeado de chakra, control del mismo esto se practicaba al caminar por un árbol y sobre el agua (forma más avanzada de la anterior) esto únicamente en el primer año de entrenamiento.

Solo un cierto número de veces la aldea trato de atentar contra la seguridad del par de rubios. La ocasión más grave y estremecedora fue una en la que un grupo shinobi había secuestrado al rubio, Kushina tanto como Inu, Tenzo, Itachi y Anko quienes habían estado buscándole por toda la aldea como locos. Mientras que Mikoto, Fugaku y Yugao se habían quedado a cargo de proteger a Naruko, quien había vuelto llorando diciendo que se habían llevado a Naruto, luego de que estos regresaran de Ichiraku´s, ya que habían dicho a Inu y Tenzo que no era necesario que los acompañaran a casa, dando paso a un persecución por parte de los dos guardias al par, el rubio la había ocultado al ver como los miraban, mientras ella presenciaba oculta el cómo le dejaban inconsciente y se lo llevaban. Los seis habían terminado encontrando la guardia del grupo a las fueras de la aldea, dando pasó a una carnicería contra el grupo de shinobi que habían planeado el secuestro quienes sufrieron la furia de la Akayasha. Kushina había encontrado consiente al rubio lleno de moretones y heridas graves hechas por la brutal golpiza que le habían propinado, tenía los ojos rojo sangre muestra clara que la situación lo había llevado al filo de las emociones, dando paso a caer dormido una vez se sintió en la seguridad que le otorgaba su madre, todavía era muy joven para que se le explicara el por qué la aldea los odiaba. Sarutobi por lo anterior se vio en la obligación de tomar medidas extremas declaro una ley en la que decretaba que nadie podía hablar del secreto de Naruto y Naruko o atentar contra ellos, quien rompiera alguna de las dos seria severamente castigado evitando revelar que acabaría de modo poco ortodoxo, todo en pro de que la generación a la que pertenecían ambos rubios no los trataran como lo hacían los adultos. Cosa que no cambio mucho la situación pues los adultos les prohibían a los niños acércale a ambos, en la calle al pasar ellos no recibían otra cosa que no fueran miradas de profundo odio.

Kushina terminó dándose cuenta de que debían comenzar el riguroso entrenamiento mucho antes de lo que tenían previsto, informando a Jiraiya de lo acontecido. Quien en estos momentos se encontraba platicando con ella.

-Bueno Kushina, yo quería hacerlo dentro de unos años más cuando ambos fueran genin, pero en vista de los últimos acontecimientos pienso que es lo mejor- Hablaba el peliblanco dándole su opinión.

La pelirroja se quedó largo tiempo pensando en lo que le acababa de decirle Jiraiya, esta vez ella sabía que él tenía razón, sabía que un viaje de entrenamiento seria tarde o temprano en algún punto de la vida de su hijo, pero nunca pensó que sería tan pronto cosa que le rompía el corazón, sabiendo que Naruto corrió con suerte de que lo encontraran a tiempo si no en estos momentos estaría muerto y que esta medida tan desesperada era más que necesaria tanto para su propio bien como para su futuro como shinobi.

-Adelante hazlo- Hablo luego de largo rato en silencio –Aprovecha este momento antes de que me arrepienta…- Avisaba con indecisión en su voz y con lágrimas comenzando a asomarse por sus ojos.

–Me llevare a Naruto de viaje de entrenamiento por dos años- Hablaba –Entrenaremos todo lo que va a aprender durante la academia y más- Hacia su declaración, dejando a la pelirroja con un nudo en la garganta –Tu entrenaras a Naruko al máximo de sus capacidades, yo haré lo propio con Naruto- Finalizaba el Sennin.

La despedida fue difícil en especial para Kushina quien no quería que la separaran por tanto tiempo de uno de sus bebes, al final se despidieron los tres entre abrazos, besos y lágrimas. Al final todos sabían que era lo mejor para ellos.

-¡Da lo mejor de ti mismo Naruto-kun!- Animaban las dos al mencionado. De un momento a otro la rubia corrió a darle el último abrazo que le daría en un muy buen tiempo a Naruto.

-Te voy a extrañar Naruto-kun- Le decía la rubia en el oído, mientras lo abrazaba no queriendo desprenderse de él.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho, da lo mejor de ti Naruko-chan- Le susurraba en el oído a la rubia mientras correspondía el abrazo y le animaba.

-¡Ya verán Kaa-chan, Naruko-chan, me volveré aún más genial que el protagonista del libro que siempre nos lees!- Exclamaba lleno de determinación el pequeño rubio, quien iba vestido con un chaleco negro con bordes rojos, muñequeras rojas, bermudas verde tabaco y botas –¡Nos vemos Kaa-chan, Naruko-chan!- Se despedía de su madre y su hermana -¡Ya verán, dos años pasaran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!- Declaraba dando paso a retirarse.

-Muy bien gaki (mocoso) pongámonos en marcha- Interrumpía el peliblanco –Debemos llegar a nuestro primer destino en los próximos dos días, no hay tiempo que perder- Anunciaba dando paso a lo que sería el viaje que empezaría todo dentro de la vida del rubio.

 **Y aquí termina este capítulo, la verdad es que se alargó de más, pero las ideas no dejaban de fluir, al menos en lo que respecta a la parte posterior a la charla entre Sarutobi y Jiraiya, no podía desperdiciarlas. La parte del funeral siempre he tenido ganas de escribirla, yo no he leído algún FanFic donde hablen del funeral de Minato y pues dije ¿porque no?, también quise plasmar a Kushina como protagonista después de tener a Naruto, como conseguía a Naruko, su conversación con Sarutobi y Jiraiya, la de estos dos últimos y del futuro del par de rubios. En fin en el próximo capítulo por fin veremos al par de rubios como protagonistas y pues les diría más pero eso sería arruinar la historia por lo que mejor ahí le paro. Se despide de ustedes Taiga-zen.**


	3. Los dos años de entrenamiento

**¡I´m back!. Con el nuevo capítulo de este Fic recién salido del horno (No ya enserio en verdad lo acabo de terminar de transcribir hace unos momentos, hoy 4 de Julio del 2015 apenas van a dar 11:35). Les diría que va a pasar en este capítulo pero no, mejor lean y averígüenlo por ustedes. ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

 **Jbadillodavila: Bienvenido y espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **Shinryutei: Me alegra que te guste. En cuanto a tus preguntas, no habrá harem, Naruko será la pareja, esto surge de que no hay muchos Fics de ellos en español y que tampoco son largos así que me di a la misión de hacer un Fic de esta pareja y hacerlo largo como ninguno otro haya habido o habrá. Pero no desesperes que tengo otras ideas que tan pronto como pueda empezare a desarrollar y si habrá harem en el futuro Fic.**

 **Microsoft Exchange: El Fic ya tiene algunos capítulos ya escritos, mal escritos, pero escritos. Tu idea es muy buena podría provecharla para el futuro Fic del que hablo, pero eso será a futuro por el momento le dedicare toda mi atención a Yogen no Ko, por la idea muchas gracias. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!**

 **Miguelgiuliano: Me alegra que te guste y he aquí el capítulo. En cuanto a las habilidades del par de rubios se irán mostrando con el pasar de los capítulos, después de todo un ninja no revela sus secretos.**

 **Kamigami no kami-Kurai senshi: Me hace feliz que guste y agrade como voy desarrollando la historia y aquí el capítulo.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Bienvenido a la lectura y espero que disfrutes del capítulo.**

 **Mrcocomanx: Me alegra que te guste. Los sucesos post-ataque siempre los había querido poner ya que no muchos Fics o por lo menos los que yo haya leído no los ponen. En cuanto a antes de meter al dúo rubio, por cierto tenía planeado el time-skip de 5 años en el inicio de este capítulo, espero que disfrutes este capítulo.**

 **Diego uzumaki uchiha: Gracias, bienvenido y espero que disfrutes del capítulo.**

 **Renuncia de Derechos: Naruto así como todo carácter o elemento utilizado en este Fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de su respectivo creador Kishimoto Masashi.**

 **(El mundo es cruel :´C)**

Personaje hablando –Hmmmm-

Personaje pensando –(Hmmmm)-

Bijū/Invocación hablando – **Hmmmm** -

Bijū/Invocación pensando – **(Hmmmm)-**

 **Capítulo 2: Los dos años de entrenamiento**

Los primeros rayos de sol se hacían presentes en el monte. Mientras maestro y aprendiz ya llevaban un buen rato de haber empezado a entrenar.

Naruto trazaba sellos de mano a tan absurda velocidad como le era posible, seguidamente pasaba a inhalar tanto aire como sus pulmones le permitieron -¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Elem. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)- Exclamo el rubio exhalando todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones lanzando su jutsu a su sensei.

-¡Debes de detenerte a pensar antes de atacar!- Grito Jiraiya mientras la esquivaba con suma facilidad –Tienes una muy vaga idea, pero quiero que aprendas a pensar un poco antes de actuar. Puede que tengas más chakra que los niños de tu edad, pero ¿de qué sirve si no sabes distribuirlo bien?, para eso es el control del mismo. Debes aprender a distribuirlo, sé más inteligente y busca la forma de ser más efectivo en batalla- Le reñía – Tienes que aprender a ver el momento de lanzar un jutsu de lo contrario estarás desperdiciando chakra a lo imbécil- Decía mientras en segundos aparecía detrás de él, lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa elevándolo todo lo que podía, acto seguido lo soltaba, mientras caía preparaba un puñetazo y lo soltaba en la boca del estómago del pequeño mandándolo al agua río que estaba cerca del campamento.

 ** _Flashback Inicio_**

 ** _Sanbezan_**

Luego de dos días habían llegado a su primer destino que resultó ser el afamado Sanbezan (Monte Sanbe), que se encontraba casi al final de las tierras de Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego). El cuál era el lugar perfecto para realizar su entrenamiento con una pequeña laguna y cerca del bosque, todo a mano para poder entrenar.

-Muy bien gaki, a partir de este momento te empezare a entrenar y te aviso que lo que les enseñe hace un año solo fue la práctica de las bases de lo que te voy a enseñar durante los próximos dos años- Anunciaba el peliblanco emocionando al su nuevo aprendiz.

-¿Qué me enseñara primero, Jiraiya-sensei?- Cuestionaba con emoción en su voz el pequeño.

-Mejoraremos tu control de chakra. Quiero aprovechar este punto en tu vida, el control es fundamental para todo lo demás que vendrá en tu vida en el futuro- Contestaba el Sennin -Así que iniciemos con algo básico. Seguiremos practicando el caminar sobre el agua- Revelaba el entrenamiento.

-Pero si eso ya lo sé hacer- Hablaba tratando de recordarle lo que ya le había enseñado previamente –Mejor enséñame algún jutsu o algo…

-No- Interrumpió tajante al saber de sobra lo que Naruto quería aprender –Primero nos centraremos en tu control de chakra, una vez que lo domines al punto adecuado nos concentraremos en velocidad y combate cuerpo a cuerpo y tal vez mejoremos otras habilidades- Volvía a anunciar su plan –Ahh y antes de que se me olvide ponte esto- Finalizo entregándole muñequeras con suficiente peso para sus manos y tobillos.

Solamente le llevo un mes y medio el mejorar la práctica de caminar sobre el agua al punto que Jiraiya quería, que era que el rubio pudiera estar parado sobre el agua sin darse cuenta o sin tener que haber concentrado chakra en la planta de los pies previamente. Una vez terminado este entrenamiento pasaron al que venía después que consistía en mejorar su concentración y que nada lo perturbara, en el cual el Sannin aplicaba un Katon a la pequeña laguna, haciendo que el agua de la misma empezara a hervir, poniendo al rubio a esquivar golpes, armas arrojadizas y demás objetos que tuviera a mano todo mientras estaba sobre agua hirviente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto Jiraiya al rubio en una de las muchas veces tras haber caído en el agua en su punto de ebullición.

-Como langosta recién servida- Contestaba provocando carcajadas en su padrino y al poco rato uniéndose a él en carcajadas. Sabiendo en el fondo que todo eso lo llevaría lejos y ser mejor que el protagonista de su libro favorito y con quien compartía nombre.

Tras tres semanas en las que Naruto paso el proceso de cocción por el que pasan las langostas al ser preparadas para comer e intenso entrenamiento logro programar su mente para que por sí sola y sin necesidad del proceso fastidioso que muchos genin tenían que hacer. No desconcentrarse al menos no mientras estuviera trepando un árbol o emprendiendo una caminata en el agua era la recompensa luego de dos meses de entrenamiento cosa que emocionaba a Naruto.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Lo que nos trae a la actual sesión de taijutsu como había prometido el peliblanco. Habían madrugado y empezado a entrenar. Naruto bañaba de golpes y patadas a Jiraiya en cada zona que veía, sería aún más asombroso si no fuera porque el peliblanco lograba bloquear cada golpe sin el menor esfuerzo necesario. De un momento a otro tomaba nuevamente al rubio de la camisa y pasaba a azotarlo contra el suelo seguidamente colocaba su pie la garganta del pequeño.

-¡BAKAMON (Cabeza Hueca)!- Gritaba desaprobatoriamente -¡Estás muerto!- Sentenciaba retirando su pie de la garganta del rubio –Debes aprender a ver, ya te lo he dicho…

-¡YA LO SÉ, YA LO SÉ, YA LO SÉ!- Bramaba el rubio cortando la reprimenda de su padrino -¡Ya sé que debo de detenerme a pensar, pero si no te mantengo a distancia igual termino como termine, que más puedes esperar de mí, soy pequeño por si no te habías dado cuenta!- Se excusaba.

-Tienes idea de lo estúpido que suena la última parte de tu argumento- Comentaba luego de haber escuchado lo que a su criterio era estúpido –Solo tienes que analizar la situación, evaluar mi estilo de pelea e ingeniar una estrategia o encontrar un punto en el que puedas atacarme y provocarme un daño- Sugería viendo que necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Volvamos a empezar!- Exclamaba rebosante de energía nuevamente. Cosa que siempre sorprendía al Sannin, el simple hecho de que se levantara como si nada después de tanto entrenamiento era algo que le aplaudía en sus adentros. Al final se notaba que siempre prestaba atención cada que Kushina les leía Shinobi no Monogatari, cosa que lo enorgullecía que su primera novela y la que él consideraba un rotundo fracaso hubiera llegado e inspirado a ese punto a su ahijado.

-Muy bien gaki comencem…- No pudo terminar la última palabra de la frase, tan pronto como iba a terminando la tercera silaba y comenzar la cuarta y final sintió un gran dolor en la entrepierna que comenzaba a expandirse, todo esto gracias a un puntapié que le había propinado Naruto -¡AAAAAHHHHHGGGGG!- Gritaba de dolor mientras se agachaba, hundía la cara en el suelo y dirigía sus manos a lo que se los hombres conocemos como ´´Las joyas´´ -¡¿P-po-por qué his-te-eso?!- Preguntaba exaltado entrecortadamente con un hilo de voz una vez volvió a respirar como ser humano.

-Tú me dijiste que buscara un punto en el que pueda atacarte y provocarte daño- Respondió como lo más obvio del mundo -Así que rápidamente pensé en ESE lugar y me decidí a atacar- Continuaba con el mismo tono haciendo énfasis en ESE –Tú dices que un shinobi debe actuar y planear rápido y eso es lo que hice hehehehe- Recordaba riendo y con sus dedos haciendo una ''V'' de victoria.

-Dejemos el entrenamiento por un rato… tengo que ir a recostarme un momento- Anunciaba el peliblanco con voz cansada mientras comenzaba a arrastrarse.

-¿Te ayudo Jiraiya-sensei?- Preguntaba con tranquilidad al ver como su sensei se arrastraba poco a poco.

-Por favor- Pedía el Sannin con la cara en el suelo.

Entre entrenamiento el Sannin le enseño Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu (Técnicas de Armas) aun que con esta solo se enfocó en kunai, shuriken, el manejo de sus afinidades elementales con esto solo se enfocaron en Katon al ser el único que tenían en común prometiéndole que Kushina le enseñaría Fuuton. Actualmente le estaba dando toda una conferencia sobre los Genjutsu y del cómo salir de estos.

-Escucha bien gaki, para salir de un genjutsu hay cuatro opciones- Decía poniendo el dedo índice en su mano izquierda –No.1: Detener el flujo de chakra y luego aplicar un poder aún más fuerte para interrumpir el flujo de chakra del lanzador, lo que se le conoce como Genjutsu Kai (Genjutsu Externo) – Explicaba la primera opción recibiendo una cabeceada por parte del rubio, sonrió ante la idea que el rubio hubiera entendido.

-¿Se puede aplicar lo mismo a algún compañero o a mi cuando estemos bajo uno?- Pregunto curioso.

-Si de hecho, se puede realizar por los ninjas no afectados por la aplicación de aumento repentino de chakra en las personas afectadas- Contestaba la duda de su discípulo. Levantaba el dedo medio en la misma mano –No.2 A través de un intenso dolor no causado por el Genjutsu y utilizando el dolor resultante para llevar los sentidos al orden- Explicaba la segunda opción.

-¿Entonces me tengo que causar daño a mí mismo para salir de un Genjutsu?- Preguntaba el rubio.

\- De las primeras dos opciones esta es la más efectiva en la mayoría de las situaciones o la más fácil- Contestaba confirmando la pregunta. Seguidamente alzaba el dedo anular –No.3 Esta es solo accesible a usuarios del Sharingan. Los miembros del clan Uchiha pueden romper o ver a través de los Genjutsu usando su Sharingan- Explicaba la tercera opción –Tu amigo Sasuke podrá hacerlo una vez que despierte su Dōjutsu (Técnica Ocular)- Explicaba mejor el Sannin.

-¿Existe alguna forma de el Sharingan no me afecte?- Pregunto tras la explicación de su sensei.

-La gente común a veces puede entrenar sus ojos para romper Genjutsu por medios desconocidos- Contestaba –Pero la verdad ni me preguntes como por que lo desconozco completamente- Agregaba – Pero no desesperes todavía nos falta por ver la cuarta opción- Comentaba tratando de animarle, acto seguido levantaba su dedo meñique en su mano –No.4 Por último se puede evitar que una persona aplique Genjutsu, obstruyéndolo mediante técnicas- Terminaba de explicar las cuatro opciones –Esta última puede que te sirva para poder pelear contra Sasuke sin que te preocupes por caer en su Sharingan- Sugería el Sannin –En caso de que no todavía te quedan la No.1 y No.2- Agregaba dándole a conocer sus posibilidades.

-¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?- Preguntaba curioso por saber hacia dónde irían -Digo ya paso año y medio y tenemos que volver a Konoha en 6 meses y solo hemos estado aquí- Agregaba al recibir una mirada de interrogación por parte del peliblanco.

-Vamos a descansar, mañana partiremos hacia nuestro próximo destino que será nuestro hogar por los próximos seis meses- Anunciaba emocionando al rubio a mas no poder –Ahí realizaras un pequeño examen- Agregaba dándose la vuelta y partiendo hacia el campamento que tenían.

 ** _Lugar desconocido_**

Naruto corría por su vida mientras era perseguido por una manada de tigres hambrientos. ¿Cómo llego a esta situación el rubio?, fácil lo que se suponía que sería el ´´pequeño´´ examen de Jiraiya era que sobreviviera por los seis meses restantes en una isla que según el antes mencionado era de su propiedad, pero que por falta de tiempo nunca podía ir a visitar o a acoplar para hacerla habitable. Si bien el primer mes y medio fue duro de poco a poco iba adaptándose a esa ambiente tan hostil. Naruto había desarrollado una habilidad por decirle de algún modo, en la cual mientras dormía podía levantarse listo para atacar, defender o esquivar solo al sentir el más mínimo Sakki (Instinto Asesino) o intento de atraco, esto a raíz de casi no dormir durante el primer mes y medio por miedo a que saliera alguna bestia oculta en la oscuridad de la noche y lo devorara. Hasta que se le ocurrió hacer una de árbol para que ningún animal lo alcanzara y lo comiera tan fácilmente. Actualmente el rubio iba en la mitad del segundo mes del examen de supervivencia.

Podemos a Naruto levantándose de su cama improvisada, tomaba su arma al lado suyo y pasaba a enfundársela. Estaba vestido con una camisa roja y unos shorts de mezclilla, con unas botas negras, para su desgracia la ropa que portaba el día de su partida había quedado destrozada de todo lo que había tenido que pasar durante los últimos dos años de entrenamiento.

–(Se supone que este examen comenzó en Enero por ende se debe estar acabando en Junio…)- Recordaba mentalmente el rubio -¡Eso quiere decir que voy a poder disfrutar del verano antes de ingresar a la academia!- Exclamaba feliz lanzándose desde las alturas, tomaba una liana y comenzaba a bajar por ella, ¿Por qué no bajaba caminando por el tronco del árbol como un shinobi normal en lugar de imitar a Tarouza*?, fácil porque parte del examen consistía en que sobreviviera sin usar tanto chakra como le fuera posible haciendo que se detuviera a pensar en qué momento debía realizar algún Jutsu y solo para cerciorarse de que no hiciera trampa limito su chakra con el Gogyō Fūin (Sello de los Cinco Elementos), dejándolo con un tantō, de ahí en fuera estaba a capela. En estos últimos meses que había estado en la isla había aprendido la ley del más apto: el fuerte vive, el débil muere.

-¡Maldita sea!- Maldecía el rubio mientras lo perseguían 7 tigres, corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban -¡Por el estúpido sello supresor de chakra no puedo patearles el culo a gusto, maldita jauría de bolas de pelo!- Culpaba al sello mientras veía una oportunidad para escapar de sus perseguidores, salto a las ramas de los árboles y así continuo la persecución, brincaba de rama en rama de vez en cuando volteaba para cerciorarse que las bestias todavía le seguían. A lo lejos vio lo que podría ser su salvación acelero a todo lo que podía llegando a un claro… claro que daba a una cascada, salto por la misma esperanzado en que los tigres no le siguieran, mientras caía se giró en el aire y pudo ver como los tigres se detenían -¡En otro momento les pateare el culo y les quitare sus pieles! ¡Lamentaran el día en que se metieron con el grandioso Uzumaki Naru…- Exclamaba airoso lo que no contaba es choco con dureza contra el agua de espaldas, se podían ver burbujas subir a la superficie y a los pocos minutos emergía -¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡ITAAAIII! (Duele)- Gritaba de dolor.

Rumbo a inicios del tercer mes Naruto se había empeñado en empezar a cazar queriendo empezar por cosas medianas y así seguir subiendo en el tamaño de sus presas. En estos momentos se encontraba viendo a su presa, estando el sobre la rama de un árbol.

-(Acércate… un poco más… ya casi…)- Pensaba él rubio viendo como su presa se acercaba a su carnada, tragaba saliva pesadamente –(¡Ahora!)- Pensó fugazmente y de un momento a otro saltaba sobre el lomo de un enorme jabalí –Hiii- Fue todo lo chillo el animal antes de recibir una profunda puñalada en la yugular, cortesía del arma del pequeño cazador que se aferraba al lomo del animal quien luchaba por quitárselo de encima y salir huyendo del lugar, un par de minutos después se podía ver al niño feliz -¡Hoy comeré buffet de Jabalí!- Exclamaba feliz comería algo que se asemejaba a la carne de cerdo que se usa para el ramen.

Para finales del tercer mes ya empezaba a darle caza a lo que él quería. En este momento era perseguido nuevamente por la manada de tigres.

-(Esta vez no pasara lo de la última vez)- Pensaba mientras esquivaba un mortal arañazo de una de las bestias –¡Vengan por mi estúpidas bolas de pelo!- Exclamaba mientras empezaba a trepar un árbol.

Iba a buen ritmo le llevaba ligera ventaja a los tigres, de un momento a otro daba un salto y bajaba disparado contra el tigre que iba en la cabeza de la manada, mientras iba en el aire desenfundaba su tantō y posaba el mismo frente a su boca y deteniéndolo con el mismo, aterrizaba en el lomo de uno de los tigres y se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que la bestia al igual que el jabalí luchaba con todo por quitárselo de encima.

–(¡Ohh no! ¡Ni creas que me voy a soltar!)- Pensaba luchando por no caer del lomo del animal.

De un momento a otro caían del árbol en el que todos estaban, el rubio no necesito otra señal era ahora o nunca, sintiendo el viento contra su cara comenzó a acercarse al cuello del animal teniendo cuidado de los zarpazos que lanzaba tratando de darle en uno, tomando su arma con su mano derecha sujetándose firmemente con la otra empezó a apuñalar una y otra vez en diferentes puntos del cuello de la bestia mientras caían en picada, pasando a colocarse en un costado del animal solo esperando el inminente impacto contra el suelo.

BOOOOOM

Fue todo lo que se escuchó en las cercanías una vez hubo impactado el tigre contra el suelo.

-Haa… haaa… no pensé que me agotaría a este nivel y eso que no utilice chakra en ningún momento- Razonaba el rubio, luego se detenía a ver al inerte tigre -¡Lo logre! ¡Cace un tigre!- Exclamaba airoso tras haber logrado su meta.

Así transcurrieron los últimos meses en los que el rubio se había vuelto por decirlo de algún modo el indiscutible rey de la isla. Los animales lo empezaban a respetar y bajo ciertas condiciones también a temer. Una cosa muy curiosa es que Naruto había empezado a comer y le gustaba en cierta medida nada más y nada menos que la carne de serpiente.

-Mmmgg sabe como la carne de pollo- Fue lo que había dicho la primera vez que la comió, no pudiendo evitar relacionar el sabor.

Era el ocaso cuando el rubio se encontraba comiendo, pudo sentir como alguien lo observaba desde las sombras tomo una piedra y la lanzo al merodeador quien salía lentamente a mostrarse.

-Increíble…- Comentaba Jiraiya -¿Enserio cazaste un tigre?- Preguntaba no saliendo todavía del asombro y necesitando saber si lo que veía era cierto y no un Genjutsu.

-Mejor toma un poco y pruébalo por ti mismo Jiraiya-sensei- Aconsejaba mientras le señalaba que se sirviera la parte que más le apeteciera –Sabe muy bien… por si las dudas- Daba su opinión sobre el sabor –No soy estúpido, sé que esto era necesario, que quieres que me sepa mover por este tipo de ambientes y aparte obtuve algo increíblemente genial…- Comentaba dejando al Sannin con una sonrisa al ver que comprendía la razón del porque la última parte del entrenamiento.

-¿Puedo preguntar que obtuviste?- Cuestiono el peliblanco curioso por saber que era ese algo a lo cual el rubio sonrió.

-Obtuve Sake- Contestaba orgulloso el rubio por su nueva habilidad.

-Pufff Hahahahahahahahaha- El Sannin no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas, a lo que Naruto le miro extrañado –Se dice Sakki y no se obtiene… todos los tenemos solo es necesario exteriorizarlo- Corregía y explicaba el peliblanco.

-Entonces enséñame a exteriorizarlo Jiraiya-sensei- Pedía el rubio a su padrino.

-Descuida esta en las cosas que aprenderás aquí- Decía –No se lo dije a Kushina porque sabía que no le iba a gustar la idea, a Naruko tengo contemplado enseñarla a escondidas…- Explicaba el peliblanco pero fue interrumpido por la mirada interrogante del rubio –Las mujeres lo aprenden a manejar más rápido que los hombre… créeme lo digo por experiencia- Terminaba de explicar y no podía evitar recordar cuando Tsunade lo utilizaba sobre el cuándo jóvenes.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora?, ya que dudo que quieras que nos quedemos en ´´tú´´ isla- Pregunto y señalo.

-No pasa nada si nos quedamos aquí, la construcción término hace meses…- -Pero si yo no escuche ningún sonido de construcción o vi gente durante los seis meses que he estado aquí- Interrumpió el rubio intentando remembrar en su memoria. -Utilice sellos especiales para que no se viera o escuchara algo, además durante los seis meses solo te vi exactamente seis veces cerca de la casa una vez por mes únicamente – Revelaba dejando a Naruto boquiabierto -estuve observándote los primeros dos días, luego estuve muy ocupado en mis arduas investigaciones- Explicaba el Sennin con un sonrojo, una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro y con un fino hilo de sangre saliendo por su nariz -Ademas necesitaba a alguien que se ocupara de los animales que hay en esta isla- Agregaba con la misma expresión.

-¡ERES UN TEME (Bastardo)! ¡YO AQUÍ MURIÉNDOME DE FRIÓ EN LA NOCHE Y CUIDÁNDOME DE QUE LAS BESTIAS NO ME DEVORARAN! ¡Y TÚ CON TUS PUTAS! ¡ERES… ERES… ERES…! ¡ERO-SENNIN! ¡SI! ¡ESE SERAS A PARTIR DE HOY! ¡ERO-SENNIN!- Bramaba el rubio furioso contra el ahora conocido como Ero-Sennin.

-¡DOBAKAMON (Cabeza de Chorlito)! ¡NO SOY CUALQUIER PERVERTIDO!- Respondía igual a los gritos de su alumno.

-¡¿NO?! ¡¿ENTONCES QUE TIPO DE PERVERTIDO ERES?! ¡SI PUEDES DECIRME ERO-SENNIN!- Exigía saber entre gritos.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡NO SOY UN SIMPLE PERVERTIDO… SOY EL REY DE LOS PERVERTIDOS!- Bramaba revelando con orgullo su naturaleza a los cuatro vientos.

-Mierda y lo admite así sin más…- Hablaba Naruto ante la forma tan orgullosa en que revelaba su naturaleza pervertida su padrino.

-Bueno Naruto, ya vámonos que mañana debemos madrugar pienso hacerte un último examen en combate y al final te enseñare a exteriorizar el Sakki- Anunciaba el Sannin dejando al rubio emocionado por querer aprender esto último.

Naruto estaba que casi lloraba luego de seis meses por fin dormiría nuevamente en una cama, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la casa que su padrino decía tener era nada más y nada menos que un campamento recién puesto.

-Por cierto alza los brazos- Pidió, dejando al rubio mirándolo con extrañez –Vamos levántalos- Volvía a pedir el Sannin alzando su brazo izquierdo y ocultando el derecho tras su espalda. Ignorando lo que tenía oculto tras él, el rubio alzo los brazos -¡Gogyō Kaiin! (Desellado de los Cinco Elementos)- Exclamo golpeando la boca del estómago de Naruto con los dedos de su mano derecha, en el proceso sacándole el aire al mismo. Estaba demasiado cansado como para quejarse tan pronto como se acomodó en la colchoneta se perdió en el mundo de los sueños.

Amanecía en la isla y se podía ver a Jiraiya caminando cuidadosamente tratando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido posible, posicionándose al lado de un rubio durmiendo pacíficamente, de un momento a otro lo atacaba no contando con que tan pronto como lo intentase atacar este esquivase el golpe. Dejándole estupefacto ante tales reflejos.

-¡Ero-Sennin teme! ¡Atacarme mientras duermo eres un infeliz!- Exclamaba furioso, mientras desenfundaba su tantō -¡Te voy a partir la maldita cara!- Declaraba señalándolo con el arma.

-¡Increíbles reflejos!- Exclamaba embelesado con una sonrisa tonta adornando su rostro –¡No cabe duda de que fue una excelente idea el dejarte aquí por los últimos seis meses de entrenamiento, solo mirar ese esquive me dejo estupefacto!- Vociferaba con alegría en la voz -Mira que aprender a esquivar al sentir un intento de atraco. No me sorprendería si es que también sabes atacar o defender al sentir el Sakki de alguien. Me hace tan feliz que hayas llegado a este punto- Comentaba no cabiendo en la felicidad que le inundaba al ver ese esquive.

Aprovechando la alegría que inundaba a su sensei Naruto se lanzó a encararle, Jiraiya bloque hábilmente el arma con un kunai que salió disparado de su manga, tras esto el rubio rápidamente daba marcha a atrás. Acto seguido comenzaba a trazar sellos y pasaba a inhalar todo el aire que le permitían sus pulmones.

-¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (Elem. Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Fenix)- Vocifero soltando una buena ráfaga de mini bolas de fuego hacia su sensei, quien las esquivaba como podía.

-¡Bakamon!- Exclamaba riñendo nuevamente a su aprendiz mientras eludía las ráfagas de fuergo –Todavía no aprendes a…- Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Naruto frente a si, le propinaba un puñetazo en el estómago seguido de la última mini bola de fuego, logrando esquivarla con un Kawarimi no Jutsu (Jutsu de Sustitución) -¡Exacto a eso es a lo que me refiero!- Voceaba feliz de que su alumno al fin tuviera una idea clara y concisa de lo que era detenerse a pensar y tener una estrategia -¡CARAJO!- Bramaba al ver una de sus mangas quemándose por el jutsu katon.

Lo que no espero fue que mientras se distraía apagándose el fuego de su manga, Naruto nuevamente se lanzara contra él, dándole fuertes estocadas que apenas lograba bloquear debido a que lo había agarrado con la guardia baja y que no terminaba de apagar el fuego, el rubio aprovechaba su tamaño para poner en aprietos al peliblanco mediante ataques rápidos pero bien pensados, de un momento a otro barrio al Sannin quien ahora caía al suelo, antes de tocar el piso se Sustituía nuevamente.

-¡Eso fue trampa Ero-Sennin! ¡Ya te tenia!- Gritaba el rubio a los cuatro vientos con furia en la voz –(¿Dónde se habrá metido ese tramposo?)- Pensaba mientras empezaba a buscarle.

-Dobakamon, te faltan al menos cuarenta y cuatro años para poder alcanzarme- Declaraba oculto entre las ramas de un árbol.

-Yo no lo creo del todo así- Comentaba una voz detrás de él -Chekkumeito (Jaque Mate), estas muerto Ero-Sennin- Agrego colocando su arma por el cuello del peliblanco –Yo que tu no me movía- Sugería el rubio.

-Hahahahaha- Comenzaba a reír mientras Naruto le miraba extrañado, no necesito más de unos segundos para comprender el porqué.

-¡Mierda! ¡Bunshin Daibakuha (Clon Explosivo)!- Exclamaba saltando hacia atrás y corriendo lo más lejos que podía.

¡BOOOOOOOOM!

Fue el sonido que se escuchó por toda la isla, viendo hacia atrás vio que el árbol donde habían estado el Bunshin y él ya no exista, solo que daban cenizas que bajaban bailando en el viento. Siguió buscando al Sennin por toda la isla apoyado por Kage Bunshin, encontrándolo por las cercanías de la cascada. Con un equipo de los mismos se decidió a encararle.

-Hasta que por fin empiezas a utilizar el jutsu de la forma correcta- Comento al ver que había aparecido delante de él con un equipo de cuatro bunshin –Ahora veamos que tal…- No pudo terminar la frase, los cinco se abalanzaron contra el dando inicio al combate.

Jiraiya esquivaba todas las estocadas, intentos de cortes, golpes y patadas que intentaban asestarle. Tomo a uno de la cabeza y empezó a usarlo para golpear a los demás.

-¡Te tengo!- Exclamo el rubio mientras se abalanzaba nuevamente contra su maestro, empujándolo junto consigo a la cascada.

Mientras caían Naruto se aferró fieramente a su maestro haciendo que este fuera el que chocara contra el agua, dejando al rubio sobre la superficie. Jiraiya trataba de regresar a la superficie, lo que nunca espero es que lo estuvieran esperando un batallón de bunshin bajo el agua haciendo que cada intento por regresar un intento fallido en el que era jalado por los mismos. Viendo que en la superficie lo esperaban más bunshin preparados para reiniciar el combate. Como pudo logro emerger a la superficie dando inicio de nueva cuenta al combate.

-¡ARREMETAN CONTRA ERO-SENNIN!- Bramo con voz autoritaria el rubio en orden a todos sus bunshin que ni tardos ni perezosos acataron la orden.

Si antes no le había costado trabajo el manejar a cinco rubios ahora la imagen se veía totalmente diferente, se sustituía cada cierto periodo de tiempo con Bunshin Daibakuha eliminando suficientes clones. Había pasado ya un buen rato desde que estaban luchando y el rubio mostraba algunas señales de cansancio.

-No soy para nada tonto… haaa… sé muy bien que no estas peleando con todo- Hablaba el rubio entrecortadamente –Si tuviera que decir con cuanto estas peleando diría que peleas con el veinte por ciento de tu poder…- Comentaba intentando acertar con cuanto lo estaban enfrentando. De un momento a otro corría a atacar al Sannin con su tantō mientras el otro lo esperaba con kunai en mano.

CLANK

Fue lo que se oyó cuando ambas armas chocaron contra la contraria quedando destrozadas ante la fuerza del choque.

-De hecho estoy peleando con el veinticinco por ciento- Contestaba al comentario anterior de su aprendiz –Te concedo la victoria, ya casi vamos a hacer cuatro horas desde que empezó esto- Declaro.

-Me duele el cuerpo a lo bestia- Comentaba el rubio tirado en el suelo luego del combate. Acto seguido aparecía un bunshin del Sannin frente a ambos. El rubio solo tuvo que oler lo que habia en sus manos -¡RAMEN!- Bramo recibiendo el tazón -¡ITADAKIMASU!- Agradecía antes de empezar a comer.

-Es tu premio por lo que has aprendido en los últimos seis meses- Comentaba recibiendo el otro tazón, agradecía y se disponía a comer -Mañana empezare a enseñarte a manejar el Sakki-Comento mientras comía, haciendo al rubio emocionarse, llevaba todo la mañana queriendo terminar el combate para que le empezara a enseñar lo que quería, lo malo fue que no planeaba tárdese tanto durante el combate –¡Se nota que durante los seis meses que te deje aquí haz estado pensando en estrategias para el combate, No sabes cuánto me alegra eso!- Exclamaba esto último con lágrimas de felicidad.

-¡Ya enséñame a exteriorizar el Sakki!- Exclamaba Naruto ansioso por aprender a manejarlo a la mañana siguiente del combate.

-Si pero primero debo enseñarte las bases- Aclaraba -Presta mucha atención Naruto- Pedía el Sannin –El Sakki es solamente expulsar una intención pura de matar, para así afectar al oponente y a todos aquellos que estén alrededor, hasta el punto de paralizarles de miedo- Explicaba la base –También cuando una intención de matar es particularmente fuerte puede darle una visión al oponente de su propia muerte. Esto último jamás lo confundas con un Genjutsu ya que ni se le puede considerar un jutsu- Continuaba explicando –Tu ya lo puedes empezar a usar puesto que ya debes estar adaptado a matar, digo tenías que conseguir tu alimento y tuviste que adaptarte puesto que apenas dormías debido a las bestias que trataban de devorarte durante las noches, pero esa era mi intención que aprendieras a hacer eso y mira me sorprendiste con poder esquivar a ese nivel…- Nuevamente Naruto tenía esa cara de que no había entendido esto último –Si te hubiera querido enseñar yo no hubieras podido aprender como yo quería que lo aprendieras a llevar, puesto que ya sabrías que no te mataría, en cambio si te dejaba aquí como lo hice los animales te habrían querido devorar y con eso te hubieras adaptado al Sakki mucho mejor si te lo hubiera enseñado yo- Terminaba de explicar.

-De hecho puedo atacar, defender o esquivar…- Comentaba vagamente realizando una pequeña pausa -¡¿Eso quiere decir que soy inmune al Sakki?!- Preguntaba emocionado.

-A lo primero es a lo que me refiero- Comentaba –Y no, nadie es inmune al Sakki, todo se rige en la siguiente base: La intención más fuerte es la que gana- Explicaba la ley del Sakki –Y ¿aprendiste a cazar no es así?- Cuestiono recibiendo un ´´hai'' en respuesta –Solo ve lo que has llegado a cazar un tigre ¡UN TIGRE!- Volvía a comentar emocionado por lo que había visto cuando lo encontró.

 ** _Konoha_**

Mientras tanto en Konoha sucedía el mismo caso, Naruko y Kushina terminaban su sesión de entrenamiento del día en los bosques pertenecientes al clan Uzumaki.

-¡Estoy exhausta!- Exclamaba la rubia tirándose en el pasto y suspirando cansadamente –Kaa-chan esta vez en verdad te sobrepasaste, mira que usar de ese modo el Suiton- Comentaba haciendo que la pelirroja se rascara la nuca apenada mientras que pensaba que tal vez solo tal vez si se había sobre pasado un poco.

-Ve el lado bueno Naruko-chan ya manejas muy bien tu Suiton- Comentaba Kushina.

-¡Un buen baño se siente definitivamente mejor después de entrenar tan duro!- Exclamaba Naruko siendo secundada por Kushina quien asentía ante el comentario de la rubia, las dos salían del baño y se dirigían a la cocina a cenar.

-Haz avanzado a un nivel sorprendente Naruko-chan, eso me llena de orgullo, eres mi mejor estudiante- Comentaba la pelirroja iniciando conversación en la mesa –Sigue a ese ritmo y superaras a Anko y a los demás- Terminaba dejando a la rubia feliz de que sus esfuerzos fueran reconocidos.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que supere a los demás y así…- Hablaba realizando una pausa agregando drama al momento -¡Seré la mejor de todas!- Terminaba de hablar con convicción.

-Al ritmo al que avanzas no me sorprendería- Secundaba la pelirroja a su hija quien solo sonreía ante sus halagos.

-¿No has tenido noticias de Naruto-kun?- Preguntaba con curiosidad –Hace meses que no tenemos noticias de él, me tiene preocupada- Decía la rubia tratando de disimular un sonrojo ante este último comentario.

-No, seguimos igual- Contestaba la ojivioleta, pero al ver el semblante de la menor ante su respuesta -¿Sabes?, Naruto-kun está dando lo mejor de sí mismo en el entrenamiento, ha de tener tan ocupado a Jiraiya-sensei que no ha de poder ni escribir, me gusta pensar que es por esa razón que no tenemos noticias de el- Decía tratando de animarla.

-Me hace falta en mi diario vivir- Pensaba en voz alta sin darse cuenta que Kushina la había escuchado.

-Apuesto todo lo que quieras a que así es- Comentaba sosteniendo su cabeza con los brazos estando estos sobre la mesa mientras la observaba con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro a la rubia quien estaba más roja que un tomate e intentaba articular palabras pero estas no salían debido a su nerviosismo –Descuida Naruko-chan, te guardare el secreto- Hablo guiñándole uno de sus ojivioletas ojos, solamente obteniendo un aumento en el sonrojo de la ya sonrojada Naruko.

-¡I-itadakimasu!- Agradecía con nerviosismo en su voz, comenzando a cenar, queriendo dar fin a la anterior conversación.

De un momento a otro se escuchaba una pequeña explosión junto con algo de humo y aparecía un sapo mensajero en medio de la mesa sorprendiendo a las féminas, la pelirroja no tardo en abalanzarse sobre el mismo y tomar el mensaje que traía consigo, tras esto el anfibio desaparecía de la misma forma en la que había aparecido.

-Hablando del diablo- Comento Kushina con una sonrisa en el rostro tras leer el mensaje.

-¡¿Qué dice, que dice?!- Preguntaba la rubia con desesperación en su voz intuyendo de quien se trataba el mensaje.

-Vuelven en el transcurso de mañana y pasado mañana- Fue todo lo que dijo causando alegría en la menor, quien queriendo saber más le arrebato el pergamino a la pelirroja quien no se esperó esa acción. Comenzando a leerlo con gran emoción.

Solo estaba todo lo que había aprendido Naruto durante el entrenamiento y finalmente lo que a ella le importaba la fecha en que volverían a la aldea.

-Entonces solo es cuestión de horas- Decía no cabiendo en la alegría.

Las siguientes setenta y dos horas se les hicieron eternas, pero al final ahí estaban en las inmensas puestas de Konoha cuando a la distancia lograron divisar un punto amarillo acompañado de uno blanco, cuando estuvieron ambos puntos se acercaron lo suficiente.

-¡Naruto-kun!- Ambas corrieron a abrazar al rubio, mientras los tres se fundían en un abrazo familiar.

-Kaa-chan… Naruko-chan- Los tres se separaban del efusivo abrazo. Ambas veían el cambio en Naruto volvió ligeramente más alto rebasando a Naruko por lo que calculaban al menos cinco cm. Vestia una camiseta roja con flamas amarrilas y unos shorts de mezclilla con botas -Las extrañe- Comentaba.

-¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento, Jiraiya-sensei?- Pregunto al Sannin.

-Bastante entretenido- Contestaba con una sonrisa recordando todo.

-!Kaa-chan tienes que ver todos los jutsu que he aprendido!- Decía emocionado -!Soy aun mas genial el protagonista del libro!- Exclamaba feliz.

-Y no dudo que hayas aprendido bastante… pero hay que celebrar tu regreso… ¡Prepare ramen!- Anuncio provocando que la mirada del rubio destellara ante la idea de llegar a comer su comida favorita.

-¡¿QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO ENTONCES?!- Bramo mientras empezaba a correr directo a su casa seguido de Naruko, atrás de ellos iban igual el peliblanco y la pelirroja.

Mientras iban corriendo eran vistos por las mismas miradas a las que ya se habían empezado a acostumbrar, Kushina no podía evitar sentir rabia al ver esas miradas hacia sus retoños, estaba a punto de acercarse a ambos para consolarlos cuando Jiraiya la detuvo. Haciéndola ver algo que la dejo impresionada, ambos caminaban restándole importancia a las miradas que recibían, dejando a la ojivioleta con orgullo de que no dejaran ese tipo de acciones les afectaran.

-(Han madurado de una forma que no esperaba)- Pensaba mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Al llegar a la amplia casa de los Uzumaki, se dirigieron a la cocina donde se dispusieron a comer el famoso ramen de la pelirroja.

-¡ITADAKIMASU!- Exclamaron los cuatro al unísono al tener servido cada quien su tazón.

-Mmhhmmho (Delicioso)- Comento balbuceando el rubio con fideos en la boca mientras seguía comiendo.

-Mme ammeego mhe juugghe mme ammunnm (Me alegra que te guste mi amor)- Contesto la ojivioleta igual que su hijo sabiendo perfectamente que quería decir.

-Gee juummgge gaaahaann (Te luciste Kaa-chan)- Comentaba la rubia igual que los otros dos.

-Mme ammeego mhe mha mmhi mmhammiehh mme juugghe mmi mmigga (Me alegro que a ti también te guste mi vida)- Contestaba a su hija igual de feliz que ella también le gustara su ramen.

Jiraiya observaba comer a los tres con una enorme gota aparecía en la nuca, asombrado del nuevo idioma que habían inventado, que se pudieran entender entre ellos, de Kushina y Naruto no se sorprendía tanto, se sorprendió mucho de que Naruko lo hubiera aprendido. De ahí en fuera el dia transcurrió normal, entre anécdotas del Sannin sobre sus vivencias con su joven aprendiz durante los dos años de entrenamiento, llegando la noche momento en que el Sennin partió puesto que debía ponerse al día con sus informantes prometiendo que volvería en unas semanas.

-Como siempre no me despido… solo diré… hasta luego- Comentaba dando paso a retirarse dejando a los tres algo tristes sobre todo a Naruto quien durante los dos años se había a acostumbrado a estar en su compañía.

-¡HASTA LUEGO ERO-SENNIN!- Fue lo que le grito mientras miraba partir a su maestro, provocando carcajadas en Kushina y curiosidad acerca del nuevo apodo en Naruko. En cosa de segundos a la pelirroja le hizo clic en la mente el nuevo apodo del Sennin.

-¡¿QUE HIZO MIENTRAS ENTRENABA A NARUTO-KUN?!- Cuestiono rugiendo -¡JIRAIYA-SENSEI… DIGO… ERO-SENNIN! ¡VUELVETTEBANE!- Bramo la pelirroja el nombre del Sennin este al voltearse y ver a la pelirroja pudo divisar como nueve mechones de su cabello se alzaban emulando las colas del Kyūbi mientras era rodeada por un aura de fuego, no quiso quedarse a sufrir la furia de la Akayasha quien exigía sangre, escapando de la escena en un Shunshin.

El par de rubios moría de risa al ver el terror en el rostro del Sannin al voltear y ver a la furia hecha mujer dando pasó a su huida. En estos momentos Naruto salia del baño fresco y pasaba a vestirse con una pijama nueva color rojo. Mientras se preparaba para dormir tenia cascadas en los ojos de felicidad por fin dormiría en una cama nuevamente, hasta se había pellizcado para ver si era un sueño y estuvo a punto de clavarse un kunai para ver si no se trataba de un Genjutsu, estaba feliz esta noche definitivamente dormiría nuevamente en cama y no cualquier cama, su cama. Estaba metiéndose en su cama cuando la sintió una presencia en su cuarto volteo sobre su hombro y ahí estaba parada en la puerta de su cuarto. Iba vestida con una pijama igual que la de él solo que en lugar de rojo era rosa, iba con el cabello suelto.

-¿Que estas esperando?- Cuestiono – Ya ven- Comento mientras le dejaba espacio en su cama, mientras Naruko se acercaba y se acomodaba al lado izquierdo de Naruto.

No habían pasado ni quince minutos tras lo anteriormente ocurrido cuando se abrió la puerta del cuarto del rubio revelando a Kushina con una pijama igual que la de los otros dos pero de color amarillo.

-¿Cabe alguien más?- Pregunto mientras ambos se recorrían dejándole espacio a la pelirroja –Me alegra que estés de regreso Naruto-kun- Comentaba mientras abrazaba a ambos rubios.

-Te extrañe mucho Naruto-kun- Decía la rubia mientras se acomodaba más su lado.

-A mi también me alegra volver a casa- Hablaba, comenzaba a cerrar los ojos adentrándose en sus sueños en aquel mundo que sabía que era enteramente suyo.

Aquella noche luego de dos años de duro entrenamiento bajo la tutela de Jiraiya, Naruto volvió a su casa, a dormir en su cama en compañía de dos de las personas que más quería en toda su vida su madre y su hermana.

 ** **Luego de más de una semana de no actualizar volví con este capítulo, que espero y les haya gustado. En mi defensa solo diré que no había tenido tiempo para ponerme a transcribir como me gustaría, es más les explico tengo los capítulos escritos, mal escritos, pero escritos la cosa que falla es la siguiente: En los diálogos al terminar ocupaba mucho él dijo, dijo, dijo, dijo y mas cosas**** ** **ustedes entienden. Aparte de que no estaban muy bien descritos los hechos, las descripciones y todas esas cosas y las emociones de los personajes (Que conforme avance la historia se sienta su evolución), yo quiero que se sienta bien y por ello estoy dispuesto a mejorar porque para eso es el transcurso del tiempo para mejorar. Había estado ocupado y durante las noches me ponía a transcribir por lo menos unas tres hrs. Bueno sin más que decir se despide de ustedes Taiga-zen.****

 **P.D: Quisiera saber su opinión sobre como relato los combates, ¿Que les pareció, que debo agregar, que le falto, debí alargarlo mas?, me gustaría saber su opinión para poder mejorar en este y cualquier otro aspecto en el que vean que fallo.**

 **Tarouza: Es el protagonista de un manga que leí hace un tiempo, Doubutsu no Kuni es muy bueno se los recomiendo. Por si les interesa el autor es Makoto Raiku el mismo responsable de Zatch Bell.**

 **Tantō** : **Es una arma corta de doble filo de entre 15 a 30 cm de longitud, es como la espada de chakra de Kakashi. (Creo que esa seria la mejor descripción que se le podría dar)**


	4. Niñera, apuestas e ingreso a la academia

**¡34 FAVORITOS Y 31 FOLLOWERS LA ALEGRÍA DESBORDA! ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

 **Una pequeña advertencia el capítulo salio un poco mas largo y puede que sea tedioso, pero tiene relevancia mas adelante en la historia.**

 **Notemix Doragon: Así será.**

 **Shinryuteu: I know that feel bro :( Gracias por la crítica bro y he aquí el nuevo capítulo. Aparte tengo contemplado un One-Shot de NaruxFemSasu espéralo.**

 **XdestroyerS: Gracias por la crítica.**

 **Microsoft Exchange: El próximo Fic es el que tengo planeado hacer harem, pero para eso todavía falta, todavía tengo que plantear bien la trama, algunas cosas y sin mencionar que tengo que escribir unos capítulos antes de empezar a publicar (cosa que ya estoy empezando a hacer pero ni siquiera he terminado el prólogo, por el momento solo le prestare toda mi atención a este Fic). Como ya había dicho antes este Fic solo será NaruNaru (no tengo idea si exista el termino xD).**

 **Zafir09: Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, pensare lo de los 5 elementos. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **JDead: Bienvenido y espero que disfrutaras los anteriores 3 capítulos. Respondiendo tus preguntas: No habrá harem y Kushina no sera pareja, pero como ya dije arriba estoy trabajando en un Fic que si sea harem.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Me satisface que disfrutaras del capítulo anterior. Es sorpresa los elementos que tendrá.**

 **Renuncia de Derechos: Naruto así como todo carácter o elemento utilizado en este Fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de su respectivo creador Kishimoto Masashi.**

 **(El mundo es cruel :´C)**

Personaje hablando –Hmmmm-

Personaje pensando –(Hmmmm)-

Bijū/Invocación hablando – **Hmmmm** -

Bijū/Invocación pensando –( **Hmmmm)-**

 **Capítulo 3: Niñera, apuestas e ingreso a la academia.**

Amanecía en Konoha y en la residencia Uzumaki y más específicamente en el cuarto de cierto rubio se divisaban tres bultos en la cama de este último. Naruto despertaba poco a poco de su sueño, siendo lo primero en sentir que era aprisionado por dos cuerpos. Se acomodaba nuevamente en su almohada que extrañamente le parecía mucho más cómoda y con mejor aroma que la noche anterior cuando iba a dormirse. Se volvió a acomodar y pudo notar como otro bulto caía sobre uno de su cara, cosa que le extrañaba no aguantando más la curiosidad decidió por fin abrir los ojos. Al intentar levantarse pudo sentir como un abrazo lo aprisionaba más contra esas almohadas tan suaves de antes, lucho con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse de ese abrazo, cuando por fin logro zafarse, enderezarse y ver de qué o que eran, no pudo creer que eran esas almohadas tan cómodas.

-A… a… a…- Fue la única vocal que salió de su boca ante el impacto visual que recibió apenas se enderezo –¡Anko-nee-chan, ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama?!- Fue la pregunta que realizo gritando, despertando en el proceso a la nombrada y a Naruko.

-Ohayō (Buenos días)…- Saludaba educadamente la rubia mientras se tallaba los ojos somnolienta, pasando a bostezar y a estirarse -¿Qué sucede?- Cuestiono empezando a prestar atención a la situación que se prestaba entre Anko y Naruto.

-Urusai Chibi (Cállate Enano) y tú también chibi-chan… tengo sueño- Contestaba volviéndose a acomodar. Dejando al rubio ofendido por el peyorativo contra su estatura.

-Por si no lo has notado mido catorce cm más que la última vez que me viste- Comentaba orgulloso de su nueva altura.

-¿Y luego?... no dejaras de ser conocido como chibi al menos para mí hasta que me rebases en altura o puedas encararme en un combate decentemente…- Respondió acomodándose mejor en la cama -Mejor cállate y vuélvete a dormir… chibi- Dijo fastidiando a Naruto.

-¿Dónde está Kaa-chan?- Pregunto Naruko queriendo cambiar el tema.

-Kushina-sensei salió de misión, me pidió que quedara a cuidarles durante la próxima semana- Respondía volviéndose a acomodar y provocando un escalo frio en ambos rubios al saber de sobra lo que eso significaba -¡Ahhh ya se me quito el sueño!- Exclamaba furiosa.

-¿Qué hay de desayunar?- Preguntaron a la vez en un intento de salvarse de la furia de la mujer.

Se podía ver al par de rubios en la cocina desayunando cereal mientras Anko desayunaba sus amados dangos. Mitarashi Anko de 16 años de edad, pelivioleta, ojos castaño claro, tez clara. En ese momento vistiendo una sisada de tirantes azul muy pequeña tanto que se pegaba a sus pechos copa C y dejaba visible su vientre, con unos shorts cortos color blanco quienes dejaban al descubierto sus muy bien torneadas piernas, iba con el cabello suelto llegándole este poco más debajo del cuello.

-¿No vas a comer tu cereal chibi?- Pregunto viendo que el rubio solo mezclaba el contenido del mismo, la rubia desayunaba tranquilamente su cereal.

-Es difícil volver a comer cereal después de seis meses de solo comer carne y frutas- Contestaba esperando con eso ganarse un poco de respeto de parte de la pelivioleta.

-¿Qué animales cazabas mientras estuviste de entrenamiento?- Pregunto curiosa, así Naruto paso a contarle los últimos seis meses de su entrenamiento, no convenciéndola -Uso-tsuki (Mentiroso), no te creo nada eso de que llegaste a comer serpiente y hasta llegar a cazar un tigre- Contestaba contradiciendo al rubio.

-Te digo que es verdad, hasta te puedo decir a que sabe la carne- Decía, recibiendo un ´´Adelante´´ de parte de la pelivioleta –Sabe cómo la carne de pollo- Comento a pesar de haberle dicho el sabor el semblante de Anko no cambio.

-(No está mintiendo, en verdad comió carne de serpiente)- Pensaba fugazmente la pelivioleta –Preparen sus mochilas vamos a salir de entrenamiento- Anunciaba haciendo que ambos rubios salieran disparados a hacer su equipo, volviendo al poco rato con sus mochilas y sus ropas de entrenamiento, mientras ella iba con una mallera que iba desde su cuello hasta sus muslos y sobre de esta una playera negra con una mini-falda naranja oscuro y sobre todo esto una gabardina marrón.

 ** _Bosques del clan Uzumaki_**

Una vez en los bosques pertenecientes a su clan, Naruto no pudo evitar recordar los primeros años en los que Kushina les enseñara a realizar los sellos de mano, a caminar en los árboles y sobre el agua y cuando el Gama Sennin los entreno a Naruko y a él. No pudiendo contener una sonrisa nostálgica, viendo mejor la zona tenia cierto parecido a donde tenían el campamento en el ya lejano Sanbezan.

-¿Qué te sucede Naruto-kun?- Pregunto la rubia al notar como miraba todo alrededor.

-Nada, solo estaba recordando todo lo que Kaa-chan nos enseñó aquí y las palizas que nos propinaba Jiraiya-sensei cuando recién nos estaba enseñando taijutsu- Respondía remembrando sus memorias –Además el lugar tiene mucho parecido a donde teníamos el campamento en el Sanbezan- Contestaba con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¡¿Fuiste hasta el Sanbezan?!- Exclamo en pregunta la mayor recibiendo una cabeceada de parte del rubio –(Silbido) Jiraiya-sama sí que se quería concentrar en tu entrenamiento- Comento al saber hasta donde era el afamado lugar.

-¿Qué vamos a entrenar Anko-nee-chan?- Preguntaron ambos rubios mientras comenzaban a realizar estiramientos.

-Kushina-sensei me dejo lo que quiere que practiquen- Respondía mientras sacaba una hoja de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina, enseguida pasando a leerla -Quiere que verifique tus avances chibi y una vez termines practiquemos sus afinidades elementales- Comentaba mientras leía la hoja con la rutina a realizar –Pero evidentemente no es necesario saber cómo has avanzado, por ende nos saltaremos lo aburrido y vamos directo a lo divertido, vamos a practicar sus afinidades- Anunciaba aliviando al rubio al saber que no tendría que hacer algo que ya sabía hacer de sobra.

-Bueno mientras más rápido empecemos más rápido terminaremos- Comentaba Naruto.

-¿A qué elemento son afines?- Interrogo.

-Suiton- Contestaba la ojiazul.

-Katon- Igualmente lo hacia el rubio olvidando decir que también era afín Fuuton.

-Muy bien, chibi-chan ¿dime que sabes que tienes que entrenar?- Pregunto la pelivioleta recibiendo un ´´Hai´´ en respuesta, aliviándola –Chibi, ¿Qué jutsu de elemento fuego sabes hacer?- Cuestiono al rubio.

-Veamos… Hōsenka (llamas de fénix), Gōkakyū (gran bola de fuego), Karyū Endan (misil dragón de fuego), Endan (bala de fuego)- Respondía mientras enumeraba sus jutsu -Y Gōryūka (gran dragón de fuego) aunque esta última todavía tengo que trabajarla un poco más, todavía no domino disparar varias veces en sucesión- Agregaba esta última –Solo se hacer esos, se me dan bien más que nada Jiraiya-sensei se concentró en mi control de chakra y tras eso en mi taijutsu- Comentaba recordando la explicación del peliblanco.

-¿Enserio sabes realizar la última?- Preguntaba queriendo fastidiar a Naruto cosa que le encantaba hacer.

-¡Claro que la sé hacer!- Gritaba el rubio ofendido.

-¡Anko-nee-chan mira que le tienes mala fe a Naruto-kun al punto de dudar de sus capacidades!- Exclamaba enojada la rubia defendiendo a Naruto, deteniendo su práctica al escuchar como hablaba la mayor.

-¡Tú cállate chibi-chan y vuelve a tu práctica!- Respondió igualmente la peliviolta -Chibi dispara el jutsu a uno de los objetivos, veamos si en verdad puedes hacer el jutsu o no- Ordenaba señalando a unos troncos a unos metros de distancia de ellos.

Procedieron a alejarse lo suficiente para que el jutsu al chocar contra el objetivo no lastimara a nadie.

-Anko-nee-chan, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto interesante, que tal una apuesta?- Pregunto el rubio.

-¿Porque deberíamos apostar?, es obvio que no te va a salir el jutsu- Contestaba la pelivioleta segura de sus palabras.

-Ohhh, si estas tan segura ¿Qué puedes perder?- Tentaba Naruto –Digo si estas tan segura- Comentaba esto último aguantándose el querer ser mas directo, sabiendo que si lo era no podría convencerla.

-Es cierto Anko-nee-chan si de ante mano ya sabes que no le va a salir el jutsu, ¿Qué te detiene?- Comentaba Naruko al entender lo que estaba haciendo el rubio -¿Qué puedes perder?- Preguntaba comenzando a ayudarle a tentar a Anko.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que quieras apostar?- Pregunto la peliviolta al verse tentada haciendo que Naruto sonriera para sus adentros.

-¿Qué te parece el esto?… si acierto el tiro, tu nos invitas ramen… si fallo te invito dango- Sugirió sabiendo cual era la debilidad de la mayor -¿Qué te parece entonces?- Pregunto, esperando con eso que callera.

-Ok, pero con una condición solamente una- Respondió alzando solo el dedo indice, recibiendo un mirada de interrogación en respuesta –Debes destruir completamente el objetivo junto con el tronco al que está unido- Dio la condición recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza -¿Cuantos platos de ramen les tendría que invitar en el hipotético caso de que ganaras?- Pregunto tratando de disimular su ánimo por comer dango.

-10 a cada uno, si te das cuenta eres la que sale ganando más, por un plato de ramen te puedes comprar como 3 brochetas de dango- Decía tentándola aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡¿Y QUE ESPERAS ENTONCES?!- Bramo ya no aguantando la emoción –(Mmmm ya puedo saborearte mi amado dango, solo espérame ya voy a por ti)- Pensaba mientras se imaginaba a ella misma en su mundo de dango viviendo feliz.

-¡Destruye ese poste Naruto-kun!- Animaba Naruko al saber que también se le invitaría ramen a ella.

Naruto pasó a trazar el sello del tigre comenzando a juntar todo el chakra que podía en la garganta -Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Elem. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Dragón de Fuego)- Soltaba el dispara contra el objetivo.

BOOOOOOOOM

Fue todo lo que se escuchó en todo el bosque tras el choque entre el jutsu contra el objetivo eliminando a este ultimo de la faz de la tierra, dejando tras de sí un silencio en toda la zona. Tras que se disipara el humo de la explosión pudieron ver como no había quedado nada, ni siquiera la base.

-¡YOSH (Lo logre), CENAREMOS RAMEN!- Vocifero el rubio al ver como su ataque había exterminado al objetivo, rompiendo un silencio que se había formado posteriormente a la explosión. Sacando a la pelivioleta de su asombro al ver el lugar, seguidamente comenzaba a caminar al lugar donde anteriormente había existido el poste.

-¡YATTA (Hurra/Viva) NARUTO-KUN!- Bramo la rubia corriendo a abrazar al rubio, colgándose de su cuello y darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de recompensa por ganar la apuesta -¿Qué haces Anko-nee-chan?- Preguntaba a la mayor viéndola buscar algo donde claramente ya no había nada, mientras seguía abrazada al cuello del rubio.

-Si estás buscando algún rastro del poste… lamento informarte que mi jutsu fue lo suficientemente potente que borro todo rastro de su existencia- Comentaba Naruto orgulloso de lo potente que había resultado ser su jutsu –(Nota Menta: Debo trabajarlo más para poder disparar varias veces en sucesión)- Hacia una nota dentro de su mente.

-Bueno al parecer ganaste- Hablaba la mayor aceptando su derrota –Bueno… para la cena habrá ramen, pero primero hay que acabar con la práctica- Decía volteándose a verlos, encontrando a Naruko colgada aun del cuello de Naruto –Chibi-chan deberías de soltar a chibi de una vez, digo anoche lo tenías tan abrazado que parecía que estaba azul- Comentaba provocando un sonrojo se hiciera presente un sus mejillas –Hahahaha deberías de ver lo sonrojada que estas- Reía haciendo que Naruto volteara a ver si era cierto, confirmándolo al tomar la quijada de la rubia con su mano izquierda obligándola a voltear a verle.

-Naruko-chan estas tan sonrojada que emulas el color de cabello de Kaa-chan hehehe- Comentaba soltando una risilla tras decir aquello, provocando el sonrojo aumentara más –Te vez graciosa cuando te sonrojas- Decía con una sonrisa mientras la soltaba y pasaba a retarse del lugar para seguir practicando su jutsu. Si se hubiera quedado un poco más hubiera visto cómo se intensificaba el sonrojo a niveles absurdos por la cercanía entre ambos.

-Hahahahaha- Seguía riendo la pelivioleta mientras comenzaba a acercársele a Naruko –¿A que vienen tantos sonrojos chibi-chan?- Preguntaba curiosa una vez estuvo a su lado, viendo que Naruto comenzaba a practicar lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlas.

-No es de tu incumbencia Anko-nee-chan- Respondía mientras le enseñaba la lengua a modo de juego pasando a acercarse al rio que pasaba cerca y comenzaba a practicar su suiton.

-(Sera una divertida semana)- Pensaba la pelivioleta, mientras una sonrisa se comenzaba a dibujar en sus labios.

El resto del día y parte de la tarde se pudo ver al par de rubios practicando su manejo en sus respectivas afinidades elementales. Así llegaba la noche a Konohagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas) y como lo había pactado iban a cenar ramen.

-¡ITADAKIMASU!- Vociferaban los 3 en la cocina empezando a cenar.

-Mmnnmo Hmhmhaii mmatta mmehhoogg hhhell haammem (No hay nada mejor que el ramen)- Balbuceaba Naruto como siempre mientras comía su comida favorita.

-Gggii umm mmhaajj giii mme mmhe Itsygagguzzz haammem (Y aún más si es de Ichiraraku´s ramen)- Secundaba Naruko en la misma situación que el anterior.

-Pero que dicen, si lo mejor que uno puede comer es el dango- Comentaba la pelivioleta con una brocheta de estos en una mano mientras que en la otra comía su ramen – Si definitivamente Teuchi-osan hace un ramen sabrosísimo de eso no cabe la menor de las dudas, pero no hay nada mejor que el dango- Decía mientras ambos se volteaban a ver en señal de confusión –Tienen casi 7 años que van a saber de la vida- Comento dándose por vencida en cuanto a ese tema.

-Anko-nee-chan dame una tus brochetas de dango- Pedía la menor al ver las caras tan raras que ponía la mayor al ingerir una bola del mismo –Por favor- Agregaba pocos segundos después al ver como la miraba esta, esperando su confirmación.

-Para que veas la grandeza de mi corazón te dejare tomar una, pero solo una, igual tu chibi toma una de una vez antes de que me arrepienta- Decía la mayor no muy segura de las palabras que salían de su boca -(¿Pero qué diablos estoy haciendo?, dejar que tomen uno solo de mis dangos)- Se cuestionaba internamente ante lo que estaba permitiendo. Saliendo de sus cuestionamientos internos dándose cuenta que ya tenían brocheta en mano –Traten de comerlo despacio degustarlo y prepárense para caer de espalda ante es exquisito sabor del dango- Sugería tratando de que les gustara.

-¿Debemos comerlo tan despacio como tú?- Comento con una sonrisa en sus labios el ojiazul, quien recibió una mirada fulminante de la pelivioleta procediendo a comer la brocheta tal y como le habían sugerido –Mmmm… pues sabe bien- Hablo tras haber comido la primera bola de tres, deteniéndose a pensar mejor lo que había dicho al ver como Anko lo fusilaba con la mirada –Sabe a gloria… exquisito- Decía mientras ya empezaba a comer el tercero y último.

Y a ti chibi-chan ¿Qué te parece el dango?- Preguntaba con amenazante calma a la rubia.

-Sabe tan delicioso que me dejo sin palabras- Fue todo lo que se limitó a decir Naruko haciendo sonreír a la pelivioleta.

-Bueno es hora de irse a dormir-Anunciaba viendo la hora en el reloj de la cocina -¡Solo los adultos pueden quedarse hasta tarde!- Exclamaba feliz la mayor.

-Pero si tú apenas y tienes dieciocho años, no eres del todo mayor- Le contradecía el ojiazul.

-Creo que cierto chibi esta celoso porque yo sí puedo quedarme hasta tarde a ver lo que me entre en gana en la televisión y tú no… chibi- Contestaba con el peyorativo que lo hacía rabiar cosa que le encantaba hacer –Además casi tengo 17, ¿eso qué quiere decir chibi?- Pregunto con burla en la voz.

-Que casi eres mayor de edad- Contestaba molesto, sacando una sonrisa en la mayor mientras asentía ante lo dicho por el ojiazul.

En estos momentos se hallaba preparando su cama nuevamente, comenzaba a alzar su sabana, cuando de nueva cuenta sintió que le miraban desde la puerta de su cuarto.

-Ya no somos bebes para andar durmiendo juntos todo el tiempo- Comentaba serio sin siquiera voltearse a verla sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba, cosa que la molesto un poco.

-¿Sabes?, durante estos dos últimos años que te fuiste de entrenamiento te extrañe mucho- Expresaba con leve tristeza en la voz, cosa que el rubio pudo notar –Solo teniendo noticias tuyas por medio de rollos que no hacían otra cosa que informar de tu avance una vez al mes y nada más, no me informaban lo suficiente, como estabas, como te sentías- Decía mientras miraba su espalda.

-Sí, lo sé y lo entiendo perfectamente, yo también las extrañe mucho- Dijo esperando calmarla un poco.

-Unos días antes de que volvieras Kaa-chan me dijo que seguramente la razón por la que no nos escribías era porque estabas dando lo mejor de ti mismo durante tu entrenamiento, que debías tener tan ocupado a Jiraiya-sensei que ninguno tenía tiempo para escribir- Volvía a hablar –Durante la práctica en el bosque cuando vi como realizabas tu jutsu katon… me quedo más que claro que en efecto Kaa-chan tenía razón y que te la habías pasado centrado en tu entrenamiento- Hablaba aguantando sus ganas de llorar.

-Pero lo que tú no entiendes es que ya no somos bebes para dormir juntos, no dormirás conmigo y punto final- Decía mientras se metía en su cama y se tapaba con sus sabanas volteándose a ver si la rubia se había retirado de su habitación o no, encontrándola llorando.

-¡¿Pues sabes qué?! ¡No pedí tu permiso!- Exclamo lanzándose a su lado, levantando su sabana y acomodándose junto a él dejándole totalmente perplejo ante tal acción –¡Dormiré aquí y punto final!- Declaro rompiendo a llorar y las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus azules ojos.

-Ya deja de llorar, al final terminaste metiéndote aquí- Comento mientras pasaba su mano derecha por sus ojos limpiándole las lágrimas –No entiendo, ¿Cuál es la razón para que duermas en mi cama?- Pregunto curioso provocando un sonrojo en la rubia mismo que no pudo notar por la luz apagada –Digo anoche luego de dos años sin vernos puedo entenderlo, pero esto es… no se…- Decía intentando buscar palabras para describir lo que sentía.

-Te extrañe mucho, eso es todo- Interrumpió -¿Qué tiene de malo que siga durmiendo contigo?- Pregunto mientras le hacía un puchero cosa que a Naruto le saco una sonrisa.

-Porque…- Se detenía a pensar el rubio -Supongo que porque en dos años me he acostumbrado a dormir solo y esas cosas, además ya no dormíamos juntos antes de que me fuera por eso no entiendo, ¿Cuál es la razón exacta de querer dormir nuevamente a mi lado?- Interrogo luego de responder.

-¿Supones?- Le pregunto la rubia -¿Sabes qué?, no me importa- Dijo restándole importancia a la discusión anterior -Oyasuminasai, yoku nemutte ne (Buenas noches y que descanses)- Le deseaba mientras cerraba los ojos comenzando a perderse en la inconciencia.

-(Ya no somos bebes)- Con ese pensamiento se quedó Naruto mientras cerraba sus ojos azules adentrándose a los sueños.

Así paso lo que falto de la semana en la que Anko se quedó al cuidado de ambos, entre entrenamiento y entrenamiento la semana se fue volando. Siempre amaneciendo en la cama del rubio junto con Naruko, quienes solo se hacían a un lado al sentir que la misma entraba a su habitación. Finalmente la mañana del sábado llegaba Kushina luego de una semana de estar de misión.

-Gracias por cuidar de Naruto-kun y Naruko-chan, Anko-chan- Agradecía la pelirroja a la pelivioleta que en estos momentos pasaba a despedirse.

Naruto y Naruko estaban tras la ojivioleta con múltiples vendas y curitas, siendo el rubio el que tenía más. El primero iba vestido con una playera, siendo las mangas esta rojas y el torso blanco con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en la espalda, con unos shorts de mezclilla, sus botas negras sin abertura en los dedos de sus pies y unos googles negros poco más arriba de su frente con unos mechones debajo de estos. La segunda iba vestida con un una blusa amarilla manga corta igual que el anterior con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda y unos shorts cortos blancos con sandalias de abrochar negras, llevando su cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo que le llegaba poco más arriba de media espalda, dejándole un fleco. Mientras que Kushina vestía con una blusa blanca, unos pantalones azules, sus botas shinobi negras y su cabello al igual que la rubia iba sujeto en una cola de caballo. Anko iba vestida con la misma ropa que utilizo durante el entrenamiento de la semana.

-No fue nada Kushina-sensei, me agrada cuidar de chibi y chibi-chan… para mí son como mis hermanos- Decía feliz –Además siempre es divertido pasar un rato con ellos hehehehe- Agregaba riéndose de lo que ella llamaba divertido.

A ambos les recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda mientras recordaban como en su llamada ´´diversión´´Anko había invocado tantas serpientes pudo pasando a ordenarles que persiguieran a Naruko mientras que a él lo utilizo como muñeco de práctica, no dejándolo desconcentrarse de su combate mientras entraba en desesperación al escuchar los gritos de la rubia desde lo profundo del bosque y no poder hacer nada para ayudarle. Le hubiera ayudado lidiar con tal situación si se le hubiera dado aunque sea mínimamente un kunai, pero no, Naruto había estado a capela contra Anko quien le propinaba tremenda golpiza con las manos desnudas.

-No lo dudo, bueno Anko-chan la próxima vez que salga de misión te llamare a ti para que los cuides- Proponía Kushina más que feliz de que su alumna e hijos se vieran como hermanos.

-¿Eh?- Fue lo primero que exclamaron a la vez al escuchar e imaginar esto último dicho por la pelirroja

–¡NOOOOOOO!- Bramaron sincronizados sorprendiendo a ambas.

-¡Kaa-chan no es justo también quiero a Inu-nii-san!- Se excusaba Naruto con desesperación en la voz.

-¡Y no olvides a Tenzo-nii-san también!- Secundaba Naruko igual que el anterior –Digo Anko-nee-chan también ha de tener deberes y cosas que hacer y la verdad me parece muy egoísta de nuestra parte querer distraerla de sus deberes como Kunoichi de Konoha- Agregaba tiernamente con una muy bien estructurada excusa para que fuera lo más creíble posible, causando ternura en la pelirroja ante las palabras de la rubia.

-¿Pero que están diciendo?, si yo siempre tendré tiempo para mi otōto e imōto (Hermano/a menor)- Comentaba mientras se agachaba a su altura y procedía a abrazarles acercándolos–Con que este es su plan ¿eh?, pues no les saldrá como ustedes quieren, chibi y chibi-chan- Les susurraba en los oídos mientras que Kushina miraba la escena enternecida cosa que no era así para ambos rubios quienes sentían como les recorría un escalofrió desde el oído y se iba expandiendo al resto de sus cuerpos, acto seguido se levantaba –Kushina-sensei descuide siempre que salga de misión puede contar completamente conmigo y yo vendré tan rápido como un shunshin no jutsu- Anunciaba recibiendo un ´´Lo tendré en mente´´, seguidamente desaparecía en uno, dejando a Naruto y Naruko impactados ante la respuesta de parte su madre.

-(Si Kaa-chan acepta estamos muertos)- Fue lo único que podían pensar mientras imaginaban las ´´divertidas´´ actividades de Anko.

-¡¿No les alegra?, Anko-chan siempre podrá venir a cuidarles!- Exclamaba la ojivioleta feliz completamente ignorante del infierno de entrenamiento al que los había hecho pasar la pelivioleta alegando que solo era divertirse.

-Prefiero otro examen de supervivencia en la isla y si se puede que sea por un año- Comento el rubio.

-Prefiero que me sigas entrenando Kaa-chan y que te excedas todo lo que quieras, no habrá el menor problema- Decía la rubia.

-¿Ehh? ¿A qué viene tal declaración?- Preguntaba la pelirroja totalmente extrañada de lo que decían, se alzaba de brazos restándole importancia -¿Quién quiere ir a Ichiraku´s?- Volvía a preguntar.

-¡YO!- Bramaron sincronizados nuevamente alzando cada quien un brazo.

Iban de regreso de haber comido ramen, encontrándose en el camino a Uchiha Mikoto quien iba acompañada de Itachi su hijo mayor y Sasuke el menor. Mikoto iba vestida con una blusa de manga corta negra con una falda roja y sandalias negras, con una cola de caballo sujetando su cabello. Itachi de trece años de edad, cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos, tez clara, dos mechones de cabello caían por ambos lados de su cara hasta su quijada enmarcando su rostro y con una pequeña cola de caballo detrás de su cabeza, iba vestido con una sisada gris con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda y unos shorts negros con unas botas negras. Sasuke de la misma edad que Naruto y Naruko, de ojos, cabello y tez iguales a su madre y hermano aunque él tenía el cabello en punta detrás de su cabeza y con un flequillo colgando sobre sus ojos, iba vestido con una playera azul claro y unos shorts azul marino con botas azules.

-Pero si es el Dobe (Tonto)- Decía el azabache menor con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios luego de haber saludado –Veo que volviste de tu entrenamiento, la pregunta es ¿Podrás igualarme?- Hablaba mientras extendía su puño a modo de saludo entre ellos.

-Cuando quieras te demuestro el resultado de mi arduo entrenamiento Aho (Tonto), ahora definitivamente puedo igualarte, ya verás- Decía el rubio mientras chocaba puños con su amigo y rival.

Kushina y Mikoto solo veía divertidas la escena frete a ellas trayendo recuerdos de cómo fue su amistosa rivalidad entre ambas cuando tenían la edad de los infantes, todavía recordando cómo habían interferido para lograr tal resultado.

-Dos años sin verte y sigues tan hiperactivo como siempre, apenas y has cambiado Naruto-kun- Comentaba Itachi extendiendo su puño hacia el rubio saludándolo, Naruto choco puños igualmente.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu misión Kushina?- Pregunto por lo bajo la azabache una vez estuvo cerca de la pelirroja quien solamente la tomo del brazo pasando a alejarse para poder platicar dejando a los jóvenes quienes hablaban de cosas tribales.

-Durante la misión tuve un ligero enfrentamiento con ninjas de Iwagakure (Aldea oculta de la piedra)- Contestaba sorprendiendo a la Uchiha –Antes de que preguntes no fue nada, la verdad me deshice de ellos en cosa de minutos- Decía orgullosa de sus habilidades.

Así ambas kunoichi se la pasaron platicando en un banco en el parque, mientras que los infantes jugaban en el parque o más bien jugaban Itachi y Naruko, ya que Naruto y Sasuke se la pasaban compitiendo en quien se elevaba más alto en el columpio, quien llegaba más lejos saltando agarrando de impulso el columpio, quien aguantaba más vueltas en el columpio, la competencia termino en el momento en el juego o al menos donde estaban el azabache y el rubio terminara rompiéndose luego de ambos usuarios ejercieran tanto uso.

-¡Yo gane!- Gritaron a la vez.

-Fue empate- Hablo con serenidad Itachi, recibiendo una mirada de que no aceptarían un empate –Les propongo lo siguiente- Comento recibiendo toda la atención de parte de ambos –¿Ven ese carrusel?- Pregunto señalando el juego haciendo que voltearan –Ahí se llevara a cabo el desempate- Propuso –No creo tener que explicar de qué se va a tratar la cosa- Agrego emprendiendo marcha al juego seguido por el trio de niños.

Kushina y Mikoto veían todo realmente entretenidas, luego de volver de haber ido a comprar dulces, pero al volver y ver la competencia que tenían el Uzumaki y el Uchiha empezaron a comerlos mientras veían todo completamente divertidas sabiendo que es lo que iban a hacer.

-Apuesto 50, 000 Ryō a Naruto-kun- Decía de pronto la Uzumaki sonriente.

-Acepto la apuesta, 50, 000 Ryō a Sasuke-kun- Aceptaba la Uchiha, pasando a estirar su mano a su mejor amiga y rival formalizando la apuesta.

En estos momentos el Uzumaki y el Uchiha se encontraban arriba del juego. Naruko estaba observando todo divertida mientras tenía una pequeña bandera en su mano derecha que rezaba {Gana Naruto-kun!} que quien sabe de dónde había sacado. Mientras el mayor dictaba las reglas.

-Muy bien quiero que presten atención las reglas son las siguientes- Decía Itachi mientras se comenzaba a aclarar la garganta –No1: No se pueden adherir al carrusel con chakra, solo pueden usar sus brazos y su fuerza física - Decía subiendo el dedo índice de su mano derecha –No2: El ganador será el segundo en caer del juego- Volvía a decir alzando el dedo medio de la misma mano –No3: No habrá revancha después de esto- Anunciaba levantando el dedo anular dando fin a las reglas.

-Solo un idiota no entendería esas tres simples reglas- Comentaban a la vez ambos concursantes, mientras el rubio pasaba a colocarse los googles.

-¡Hajime!- Vocifero la rubia dando paso a Itachi quien tomo una de las barras del juego jalándola levemente hacia su izquierda y tomando todo el impulso que pudo tirando a la derecha con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolos girar a una velocidad de vértigo. Tanto el rubio como el azabache pasaron a volverse dos borrones que apenas y se diferenciaban.

Las féminas en una banca lejana al cuarteto solo se morían de la risa al ver el mini tornado que se había vuelto la atracción.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Era lo único que exclamaban los participantes mientras se abrazaban a las barras sosteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas.

-(Creo que no debí haber utilizado chakra para potenciar la velocidad)- Reflexionaba el Uchiha mayor en su mente de prodigio mientras veía los borrones amarillo y negro girar –(Bueno espero que con esto dejen sus competencias al menos por hoy)- Pensaba esperanzado en que dejaran de hacer tanto escándalo.

-¡No pierdas Naruto-kun!- Gritaba Naruko apoyando al borrón amarillo mientras meneaba la bandera en su mano derecha, causando una gota en la nuca de Itachi.

Estando en el mini tornado que se había vuelto el carrusel sus rostros se contraían mientras sentían el aire gritar en sus oídos, sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas posibles a las barras del juego.

-¡RINDETE NARUTO! ¡NO HAY MODO DE QUE ME PUEDAS VENCER!- Bramaba el azabache al no haber otro modo de comunicarse entre ellos debido a tan absurda velocidad.

-¡RINDETE TU SASUKE! ¡NO VOY A PERDER EN ALGO TAN SIMPLE COMO ESTO! ¡Y MENOS CONTRA TI!- Vociferaba el rubio negándose a perder.

El carrusel siguió girando por unos minutos más, mismos que les parecieron una eternidad, deteniéndose por fin dejando a un moreno y a un rubio más que mareados, bajaban del mismo tapándose la boca conteniendo la ganas de volver el estómago.

-Es un empate- Declaraba el Uchiha mayor, tras esto se daba una palmada en el rostro –(Ahora no se van a callar jamás)- Profetizaba el futuro en su mente de prodigio sabiendo de sobra que si se haría realidad. Segundos después aun con la mano en el rostro pudo escucharlos volver el estómago ya no pudiendo retenerlo más tiempo –(Espero que no se les ocurra la idiotez de competir en esto también)- Era el pensamiento que recorría su mente.

A lo lejos en las bancas del parque ambas féminas se alegraban internamente de la competencia hubiera terminado en un empate, aunque ninguna se aventuraría a decirlo a la otra, cada una con sus respectivas razones, la pelirroja sabiendo que con todo ese dinero era lo respectivo para casi dos meses de ramen, mientras la azabache no sabría que excusa poner ante haber perdido tanto dinero en una apuesta con su mejor amiga y rival.

Entre entrenamiento, prácticas de jutsu, uno que otro entrenamiento supervisado por el Gama Sennin, una que otra salida ocasional con los Uchiha, idas a Ichiraku´s ramen, alguna visita ocasional de parte del Sandaime y otras cosas se les fue el verano. Jiraiya solamente había vuelto un par de veces durante todo el verano solo para dejarles ejercicios a realizar, dar le un ejemplo, seguido de un enfrentamiento el cual los dejaba molidos. Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que la mañana siguiente empezarían sus clases en la academia, sintiendo emoción, nervios y otras emociones se fue a la cama.

-(Por fin puedo dormir solo)- Fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer dormido en su cama la última noche del verano.

Los primeros rayos de sol se hacían presentes en Konoha, mientras un conocido rubio se empezaba a despertar acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, sintiendo un brazo sobre su pecho, bajo la vista viendo que unos cabellos rubios se asomaban por su sabana, levantando la misma encontrando una rubia profundamente dormida.

-(Así que ahora esa es tu nueva estrategia ¿eh?)- Fue su primer pensamiento al verle –Ohayō- Saludaba bostezando despertándola, seguidamente se levantaba y comenzaba a estirarse desperezándose –Ya vi tu nueva estrategia- Comentaba mientras la veía hacer lo mismo que el al levantarse.

-¿Cuál?- Pregunto curiosa ladeando la cabeza mientras iban al baño a lavarse los dientes

-Enjas ha mmi juahto mmiemmtaz ejjtoi dojmiddo ii tte mmedes jendo hee mii jama (Entras a mi cuarto mientras estoy dormido y te metes dentro de mi cama)- Balbuceaba mientras se lavaba la boca.

-Jiijhho giinn nndender, ¿hhuuall ejj hell pplobrrema? (Sigo sin entender cuál es el problema?)- Le respondía balbuceando mientras hacía lo mismo.

-Obbiddado, nhho jiene gazo (Olvidalo, no tiene caso)- Contesto mientras comenzaba a enjuagarse la boca terminando el lavado bucal, bajaban las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Ohayō- Saludaron a la pelirroja quien se veía le costaba preparar el desayuno. Luego de unos minutos les servía una torta de huevo, pan tostado y jugo de naranja -¡Itadakimasu!- Exclamaron con un aplauso agradeciendo la comida. Kushina solamente desayunaba café negro con pan.

-¿Listos para la academia?- Pregunto iniciando conversación en la mesa, recibiendo ´´Haa´´ que interpreto como un ´´Hai´´ debido a sus bocas llenas, pudiendo vérseles la emoción en los ojos, cosa que la alegraba –Todavía es temprano, así que tienen algo de tiempo para ver televisión antes de que inicien las clases- Comentaba tras echar un vistazo al reloj.

-¿Nos va a tocar en la misma clase que a Sasuke?- Interrogo el rubio no pudiendo contenerse más tiempo si iba o no a estar en la misma aula que su rival, recibiendo una cabeceada junto con una sonrisa de su progenitora cosa que lo hizo sacar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Kushina internamente daba saltos de felicidad, el plan de Mikoto y ella estaba saliendo a la perfección, así Naruto tendría una motivación mayor para superarse él mismo seguidamente mientras fuera creciendo con Sasuke como rival. Tan concentrada en sus divagues internos que no se dio cuenta que habían terminado de desayunar y que habían ido a la sala a mirar televisión.

En estos momentos se encontraban caminando hacia la academia, al llegar vieron la multitud de gente en el patio de la misma, solo necesitaron algo de tiempo antes de encontrar a Mikoto junto con Sasuke dando así inicio a conversaciones entre los niños.

-¿Les dijiste?- Pregunto por lo bajo la azabache mirando a los infantes charlar.

-Evidentemente, se lo tomaron un poco mal, pero entendieron- Contestaba mientras le guiñaba uno de sus ojivioletas ojos y con los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha hacia una ´´V´´ de victoria.

-¿También los obligaron a limitarse?- Pregunto el Uchiha iniciando conversación recibiendo una cabeceada, tras esto ponía cara de fastidio al igual que los rubios.

-No podemos mostrar las últimas cosas que hemos aprendido, como jutsu y otras como el caminar en árboles o sobre el agua- Respondía el rubio con fastidio en la voz –Aquel que haya dicho esa estupidez de ´´un buen shinobi es maestro del engaño´´ se puede ir mucho al carajo- Decía el ojiazul haciendo sonriera levemente a los otros dos.

-Intentemos sobrevivir a esta horrible tortura- Hablaba el azabache igual con fastidio resignándose a aparentar ser un novato.

-Anímense, de ahí en fuera podemos mostrar que al menos sabemos sellos manuales y moldeo de chakra y un poco de manejo de armas- Comentaba la ojiazul uniéndose a la conversación intentando hacerles ver el lado bueno.

-Si pero, tanto tiempo entrenando como loco para que salgan con esto…- Decía Naruto no terminando al ser interrumpido por la campana que daba inicio a la ceremonia de admisión.

Luego un aburrido discurso dado por el Sandaime y otras cosas que al trio le pareció por demás aburridas pasaron a su aula siendo de los primeros en llegar, sentándose los tres en la misma hilera dando inicio a una charla tribal sobre lo que había acontecido en el programa de televisión que habían estado viendo esa mañana estaban teniendo una conversación muy amena cuando la puerta del aula empezó a abrirse entrando por ella el que supusieron seria su sensei.

-Bueno clase me presento… mi nombre es Umino Iruka- Saludaba y presentaba un hombre de cabello castaño largo atado en una cola de caballo en punta, ojos oscuros, tez ligeramente morena y una curiosa cicatriz surcaba su rostro a la mitad de su nariz, misma que viajaba debajo de un ojo al otro. Vistiendo el traje típico de la aldea que consistía de la banda ninja, chaleco táctico, una playera de manga larga aunque la suya estaba arremangada azul, con unos pantalones igualmente azules a juego e igualmente botas del mismo color, debía estar en sus veintes –Seré su sensei de ahora en adelante, espero que nos llevemos bien- Agregaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Así daba inicio una de las nuevas etapas en la vida de Naruto… la academia, si bien en un principio a Iruka le resulto difícil lidiar con los jinchūriki del monstruo responsable de la muerte de sus padres su pensamiento fue cambiando conforme los fue conociendo, constantemente tenía el pensamiento ¿cómo era posible de que ambos puedan sobreponerse a la adversidad que implicaba el hecho que la aldea entera les odiara?, viéndolos día a día en lo que ellos llamaba superarse a sí mismos empezando a admirarles y respetarles sin darse cuenta, recordando una conversación que había tenido con ambos en algún momento.

 ** _Flash Back Inicio_** **_Academia_**

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que había iniciado el curso y Naruto estudiaba fervientemente para poder estar a la par de Sasuke, en el último examen escrito había sacado dos décimas menos que el Uchiha cuando anteriormente lo empataba, por lo que se estuvo matando estudiando y prestando atención a la clase. Si bien en clases como taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, preparación de trampas, manejo de armas y lanzamiento de las misma, sellos de mano, y moldeo de chakra empataba con el azabache sin problema alguno, cuando se trataba de lectura, historia, matemáticas, ciencias, lectura y geografía no era que no fuera le fuera mal sino todo lo contrario, Iruka estaba asombrado de lo dedicado que era el rubio para mejorarse así mismo.

-¿Naruto y Naruko?- Estaba sorprendido había ido al salón de clases temprano para preparar la clase de ese día y los había terminado encontrando antes de que siquiera fuera hora de que empezara a llegar gente -¿Pero qué hacen aquí?, todavía no es hora- Pregunto no pudiendo contener la curiosidad.

-Estudiando, hoy toca examen de historia y esta vez no pienso tener ni una décima menos que Sasuke- Respondía el rubio sin separar el rostro del libro de historia –¡Yosh! Naruko-chan empieza a preguntarme- Decía mientras cerraba el libro y se lo entregaba a la nombrada para que viera que no hacia trampas.

-¿Quién fundo la aldea?- Preguntaba mientras leía uno de los capítulos.

-Senju Hashirama junto con Uchiha Madara- Respondía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿De qué se compone el chakra?- Pregunto rápido.

-Unión de energía física y espiritual o mental- Respondió de igual forma.

-¿Cuál es la jerarquía shinobi?- Pregunto.

-Estudiante de Academia, Genin, Chūnin, Tokubetsu Jōnin (Jōnin Especial), Jōnin, ANBU y Kage- Volvió a responder velozmente.

-¿Qué rangos existen por misión o jutsu?- Nuevamente volvió a cuestionar.

-E, D, C, B, A y S- Respondió fugazmente y así siguieron hasta que empezó a llegar gente al aula, dejando al castaño perplejo viendo como el rubio respondía velozmente cualquier pregunta que le hiciera la rubia.

-(En verdad se esfuerzan más que nadie)- Pensaba mientras sin saber que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro –Muy bien clase espero y hayan estudiado porque a partir de aquí solo faltan tres meses para el parcial- Anunciaba mientras pasaba por las mesas entregando el examen –Den lo mejor de sí mismos- Apoyo con una sonrisa en el rostro una vez todos tuvieron examen.

Como era de esperarse Naruto alcanzo a Sasuke, no cabía en su alegría al haberle alcanzado. En estos momentos ambos se dirigían a su hogar, encontrándose a Anko en el camino.

-¡ANKO-NEE-CHAN! ¡MIRA NUESTROS EXÁMENES!- Bramaban ambos rubios más que enseñándole los exámenes restregándole los mismos en el rostro a la kunoichi.

-¡AAAAHHH! ¡YA DEJEN DE RESTREGARME ESOS PAPELES EN LA CARA Y PRESTENMELOS!- Vocifero mientras les quitaba los exámenes empezando a verlos -(Silbido) Miren nada más vaya que son listos… chibi… chibi-chan- Volvía a usar ese peyorativo, pero esta vez no tuvo el efecto que le encantaba causarle al rubio quien estaba tan alegre que simplemente ignoro el apodo. Tras esto el trio emprendió marcha hacia la casa de los Uzumaki.

Iruka los vio caminando por la calle seguidos de la Tokubetsu Jōnin, viendo las miradas que les lanzaba los aldeanos, miradas de odio, desdén, como si ellos no existieran, como no se tratara de niños o seres humanos sino de mierda o al mucho peor, si se había asombrado del empeño que ponían al estudio a aprender quedo aún más perplejo al ver como caminaban sin darle la menor importancia a todas esas miradas que recibían, sin darse cuenta empezaba a cogerles cariño a ese par de rubios alumnos suyos.

 ** _Flash Back Fin_**

De eso ya habían vuelto a pasar otros tres meses. En estos momentos se encontraban en la clase de manejo de armas más específicamente en lanzamiento de las mismas, todos formados mientras disparaban ya fueran sus kunai o shuriken contra el tronco que fungía como objetivo.

Naruto y Sasuke como siempre competían los dos lanzaban kunai o shuriken, atinando en una perfecta sincronía dejando a sus compañeros con la quijada rozando el suelo, nadie pudiéndose hacer a la idea todavía de que alguien pudiera competir de igual a igual contra el Uchiha. De un momento a otro terminaban todas sus municiones, deteniéndose a ver como habían bañado a los puntos marcados en el tronco.

-Pues ha estado más o menos- Comentaba el rubio dejando asombrados, ante la idea de ¿si eso era más o menos que sería bueno/perfecto/excelente/etc?; acto seguido el azabache y él emprendían camino a una de las bancas, dejando tras ellos a todos sus compañeros perplejos mientras ellos comenzaban a charlar sobre el programa de la mañana.

Tras un buen rato charlando llego el turno de Naruko, dejando la charla para después se levantaban de la banca e iban hacia donde se encontraba la rubia quien ya empezaba a tomar sus municiones.

-¡Animo Naruko-chan!- Grito el rubio, provocando un leve sonrojo en la mencionada mismo que no se notó al estar él a espaldas de ella.

-(¡Obsérvame Naruto-kun, solo a mí!)- Pensaba fugazmente la rubia, comenzando a despejar su mente, tras esto empezaba a lanzar los kunai y shuriken en una rápida sucesión, no paso ni un minuto cuando ya había terminado con toda su munición –¡Yatta!- Exclamaba alzando los brazos de felicidad viendo como había atinado cada tiro en el lugar que se había propuesto, tras esto iba con Naruto y Sasuke.

-Eres impresionante Naruko-chan- Alagaba el rubio haciéndola feliz.

-Tengo que estar a la par de ustedes- Decía mientras los otros dos asentían procediendo a estirar los brazos, el azabache el izquierdo y los rubios el derecho.

-¡Los mejores de la generación!- Exclamaban al unísono llamando la atención alguno que otro a su alrededor.

-Muy bien chicos es todo por hoy, pueden pasar al aula por sus cosas y nos vemos mañana- Anunciaba el castaño mientras, tras esto todos salían disparados al salón a por sus mochilas dejando tras ellos una estela de humo dejándolo con una gota en la nuca y preguntándose ¿Por qué no serían así para ciertas materias?.

El trio iba saliendo del edificio pudiendo divisar a la morena Uchiha y a la pelirroja Uzumaki en el portón de la academia. Despidiéndose y emprendiendo el camino a sus respectivas casas o bueno eso pretendían los Uzumaki cuando alguien los detuvo.

-Uzumaki-sama espere por favor…- Pedía el castaño sensei del rubio par, causando que la preocupación se hiciera presente en la pelirroja –¿Tendrá un momento de su tiempo?, quiero hablar con usted sobre Naruto y Naruko…- Preguntaba e informaba, cuando la vio en el portón supo que tenía que hablar con ella, por lo que salió disparado a su encuentro.

-Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan por favor vuelvan a la entrada del edificio y esperen, en lo que los adultos platicamos- Pedía la ojivioleta recibiendo una cabeceada de parte de los mencionados seguidamente pasaban a ir a donde se les había indicado -¿Qué hicieron?- Pregunto con preocupación esperando recibir alguna queja sobre alguna travesura o algo por el estilo.

-Naruto-kun, ¿De qué crees tú que es de lo quiere hablar Iruka-sensei con Kaa-chan?- Pregunto la ojiazul mientras observaba a los adultos hablar.

-No tengo idea, posiblemente algo sobre la academia- Contestaba el rubio mientras trataba de adivinar de que es lo que querría hablar su sensei con su madre, mientras ambos observaban desde la puerta que daba al interior del edificio.

-Entonces se trataba de eso- Hablaba la pelirroja alegre al saber la razón por la que el castaño quería hablar con ella, recibiendo un asentimiento junto con una sonrisa –Pensé que habrían realizado alguna travesura o algo así hehehe- Comentaba mientras soltaba una risilla.

-No para nada, ellos son los alumnos más dedicados que he tenido en mi corto tiempo como sensei- Decía el moreno alegre -Durante la práctica de hoy de manejo de armas y lanzamiento de las mismas, Naruto estuvo lanzando y acertaba al blanco en una perfecta sincronía con Sasuke, es sorprendente cómo es posible que él pueda codearse con un Uchiha- Agregaba explicando el suceso de ese día, mientras Kushina daba saltos internamente -¿Se conocen de hace tiempo o los ha entrenado antes?- Pregunto curioso.

-Hai, se conocen desde que eran bebes, Mikoto y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos estudiantes de academia aparte de que somos muy buenas amigas, así que era imposible que no los presentáramos, conviven desde que Naruto-kun y Naruko-chan llegaron a este mundo, además les empecé a enseñar cosas como los sellos manuales a partir de los tres años- Contaba la pelirroja, dejando asombrado al castaño –Si le puedo ser honesta, a Mikoto y a mí nos alegra como no tiene idea el ver lo que nosotras llamamos amistosa rivalidad que hay entre nuestros hijos, sobre todo a mí porque atreves de la misma Naruto-kun se ve motivado a mejorar día a día , cada día esforzándose en igualarlo e igualmente Naruko-chan al querer ser vista como un igual por ellos dos- Decía mientras una sonrisa empezaba a dibujarse en sus labios, Iruka estaba asombrado ante tal revelación que le había hecho la ojivioleta.

-Ahora que me dice eso puedo entender mejor a Naruto, es una forma muy sana de querer mejorar- Decía el castaño –Bueno sin más de que hablar con usted me despido Uzumaki-sama- Informaba mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia ante la pelirroja.

-Gracias por informarme lo de hoy- Agradecía la Uzumaki, acto seguido hacia señas para que los rubios se acercaran, ambos se despidieron del castaño, así el trio emprendió el regreso a su hogar.

-Kaa-chan- Dijo la rubia mientras iban por la calle a lo que le miro -¿De qué quería hablar contigo Iruka-sensei?- Pregunto ya no pudiendo aguantar la curiosidad.

-Me comento lo sucedido esta mañana en su práctica manejo de armas y puntería- Contestaba la ojiviolta.

-¿Hicimos algo mal?- Pregunto Naruto mientras en su mente remembraba todo lo que había hecho durante la práctica.

-Nada de eso, Iruka me felicito por su desempeño durante la práctica de hoy, me dijo que se sorprende de lo realmente buenos que son- Respondía la pelirroja sorprendiéndolos.

-Y eso que no ha visto todo nuestro potencial- Comentaba el ojiazul animado mientras llevaba sus brazos tras de su cabeza.

-Como me ha hecho realmente feliz esa noticia…- Decía Kushina haciendo una pausa para agregar drama al momento. Cosa que surtió efecto pues ambos rubios le miraban expectantes –¡Hoy cenaremos ramen, luego de casi un mes y medio sin comerlo!- Anunciaba exclamando con su puño derecho alzado en el aire y lágrimas comenzando asomarse de sus ojivioletas ojos.

-¡TE AMAMOS KAA-CHAN!- Vociferaban mientras se abrazaban a la pelirroja y lagrimaban de felicidad al saber que cenarían ramen esa noche -¡TE AMAMOS!- Volvían a repetir.

Era de noche y como había dicho la ojivioleta cenaban ramen.

-jell haammem faabee bejor he jabihuahhmmmehhhee (El ramen sabe mejor que habitualmente) –Balbuceaba el ojiazul como siempre mientras comía.

-Hees jell jabbo bee haa gooliaa (Es el sabor de la gloria)- Comentaba igualmente balbuceando la pelirroja.

-Buuej mmhee hennhanha hefe jabbo (Pues me encanta ese sabor)- Balbuceaba la rubia igual de ocupada que los otros dos.

Esa noche, completamente convencidos de que el esfuerzo y dedicación son recompensados se fueron a dormir. Con una sola idea en sus mentes, de que mañana sería un nuevo día, un nuevo día hecho para superarse y para demostrar lo que realmente valen a todos los que los observaran y demostrar que los límites se los pone la gente así misma y que para ellos esos límites no aplican al menos en ellos. Con todo eso en mente durmieron cuan bebes, ansiosos de que los primeros rayos llegaran a su aldea, para así emprender el nuevo día de retos y superación.

 **Y bien aquí termina este capítulo a lo que creo se le llama un capítulo de relleno y el que viene será muy bueno. También el capitulo es mas para mostrar mi idea de la rivalidad que tienen Naruto y Sasuke. Si me tarde en actualizar fue por que mas que nada estuve escribiendo el prologo y capítulos de otro Fic que tengo en mente y que la verdad me quiero sacar de la cabeza (luego lo publicare). Sin más que decir se despide Taiga-zen**


End file.
